Dark Dreams
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: A circus comes to town, but that is only the beginning of the nightmare that follows.
1. Chapter 1

The last of the torches and lanterns were extinguished on the circus grounds of Cirque de l'Enfer. The performances were over and the performers were returning to their wagons and trailers for the night. There was still one lamp burning. That was the lamp in the trailer of the circus owner Laurent Descoteaux.

Laurent flipped through the night's receipts once more hoping that he had added the take wrong. The show would never make it if they kept bringing in so little money. The west was supposed to show promise. He thought he could revive his ailing circus by hitting all the mining camps and new settlements that were cropping up in the west as people started traveling the Oregon Trail. He thought for sure there would be good business along the Pony Express route. So far his notion was a complete bust. He had bet his livelihood that it would be different out here. Cirque de l'Enfer needed a new start. The cities in the east were crowded. He had worked so hard putting together the most interesting sideshow the country had ever seen. His bearded lady was real…unlike the ones at his competitor's show. Who was he kidding? Nobody wanted to see his circus and freak show. The people out here were more concerned with survival than recreation. Maybe in a few years it would be different.

Laurent stood and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He was trying to cut down, but it had been a losing battle. He was losing hope. He had been since the accident. He closed his eyes trying to forget, but it kept playing out in his mind. He heard the rope snap and the screams of the crowd as she fell, his precious Juliette. He quickly downed the amber liquid and willed the burn to erase his memories. It was almost a reflex now to refill the glass after it was emptied, but after four repetitions he stopped. Juliette wouldn't approve. He could see the look on her face and he knew he should stop before he passed the point of behaving himself. His clothing was disheveled and had a slight foul odor to it. He needed to change his clothes. He hadn't in days. Juliette would be very cross with him if she could see him now. It was probably for the best that she could not.

Laurent had created this circus for Juliette. She was an aerial artist that moved with such grace and beauty you'd think she could fly. The ropes and swathes of silk that she danced acrossed, twirled about, and tumbled through seemed to do her bidding. She gently floated above the people in the big tent as she performed her aerial ballet. She was trying a new trick that night. A tight rope was suspended over twenty feet from the ground and she walked it without a net. Laurent was nervous about the trick, but she assured him that she would be fine. She was wrong.

She was his good luck charm. Now that she was gone -so was his luck. He didn't have a headliner for the big tent anymore and most of the money came from the side shows. The biggest haul was from the ladies who danced the cooch. Juliette never would have approved of that kind of show, but he was desperate for money and that type of show sold tickets, lots of tickets. He needed to keep the show alive because a piece of her would be alive too. Then they could be together -always and forever.

Laurent went over to the map tacked to the wall of his office. He let his finger trace the line to the next town in line. Rock Creek is what it said next to the dot. He hoped his luck would change there. He always hoped that with each new town they hit. Gilles was there now and he would convince the town to let them come. Gilles was really good at that.

Laurent took the bottle out again and removed the cork. He didn't bother with the glass this time and just drank straight from the bottle. He dropped the bottle as his finished the contents. The sound of breaking glass was the last thing he heard as his vision went fuzzy. Then all he could see was her in his dreams. Just like every night. He could hear her calling and could never reach her, but he always tried. He would always try to save her, but he never could. He had failed her in so many ways.

* * *

Teaspoon sighed and pulled on his suspenders as the daylight hit his face. He had sat in that town council meeting for what seemed like days, but had only been a couple of hours in reality. The council was debating whether or not to let a circus set up just outside of town. A representative of the circus had come ahead of the convoy of wagons and trailers to negotiate a deal with the town. The man, Gilles Lemay, seemed awfully shifty to Teaspoon, but the promise of fifteen percent of the gate proceeds was too much for the greedier among the council to overlook and he was outvoted. Teaspoon had been around the block more than once in his life and this circus had all the classic signs of being trouble. If it were anything like the carnivals and circuses he'd been to in Texas, he knew he could expect crooked games and the usual human oddities. Sometimes there was an increase in crime in town as well as several patrons of the circus leaving the event having been relieved of their money by less honorable means. Normally he wouldn't be such a stick in the mud, but something about the man who came to see them today just didn't sit right with him.

Perhaps Teaspoon was just overreacting. He and the boys had just moved into town not long ago and even though they had some initial problems fitting in, it seemed like they had found their place. The boys hadn't done anything fun since they moved here. Maybe it was time they did. Buck and Noah seemed all kinds of uncomfortable in Rock Creek. They were better off in the relative seclusion of Sweetwater. Here, they were constantly confronted by prejudice and suspicion. It was a lot of stress. Lou had to hide who she was all over again. She felt safe in Sweetwater and everything about Rock Creek was so close. The new station was in town for one thing and not miles away like the old one. Kid and Lou didn't have any sort of privacy here and it looked like they would need it. Teaspoon gave a little smile. Ever since they came back from escorting Elias Mills to hang, Kid and Lou were acting different again. Jimmy seemed to feel the eyes of everyone on him all the time in Rock Creek. His reputation preceded him and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Ike had come to a sort of peace about being in the new town. He stayed out of people's way and they seemed to ignore him mostly. Cody seemed to be the only one who was tolerating the situation well. He thrived on the attention and reveled in the array of new beauties to flirt with. It seemed like Cody was made for large town and cities.

Teaspoon looked over at the station. It was almost noon. Most of the boys would be at the station. Perhaps he should just deputize the lot of them, like he always did. That way they couldn't get into any trouble once the circus rolled into town. He'd also have more help keeping the town under control. It would be a wise and prudent move, but his motivations weren't exactly pure. He would be depriving his boys of a good time on purpose. It seemed that with the war coming, their opportunities for fun and excitement were arriving at an end. Maybe he should trust his boys to stay out of trouble and let them be kids for another day. He thought of Emma at once, although he wasn't sure that Emma would approve of the kind of attractions this circus was likely to bring with it. He let out a laugh as he neared the bunkhouse. Maybe he would write Emma later. It had been a while since she'd heard from him and he hadn't sent word to her yet that he and the boys had moved from Sweetwater to Rock Creek.

* * *

Gilles mounted his horse and looked over the small but industrious town of Rock Creek. This town could get them back on track. It was close enough to St. Jo to be less uptight about their attractions. The circus generally did better when they stuck close to the army forts and the Pony Express route. Still, this circuit they were forging was ill advised. If his sister was still here, he had no doubt she wouldn't tolerate this madness. Of course it was because his sister was no longer here that the madness began.

Gilles kept the gait of his horse slow and controlled. He knew when he got back to the grounds, the first thing he would have to do would be to pick his brother-in-law off the floor of his trailer. The man was falling apart and he was trying desperately to keep it from the performers, venders, and crew. That's why he took over negotiations with the towns. Laurent was getting completely unpredictable and the slightest thing would set him off into a rage. It was bad for business and they had bills to pay and mouths to feed.

A few of their sideshow freaks had already left. Their troupe started out so large and flashy and now it had greatly reduced itself as the population of the towns in the west was nothing compared to places like Chicago and St. Louis. Whatever the reason for their flight, Gilles needed to find more attractions and perhaps the people of the west had some untapped potential. There was bound to be someone with some unique talent out here as well as some human oddities that were a rare sight to behold.

The circus was all Gilles knew. He grew up in a circus with his parents and his sister. He learned to manipulate objects at a very young age. He was what was called a jongleur. To the best of his knowledge, Gilles was near the top in his art. He routinely kept seven brightly painted rings in the air and for his grand finale of the trick he pulled them all down over his head and struck a pose. The crowd always went wild for him. He started juggling dangerous objects too like knifes and torches. The crowd would ooo and ahh. He couldn't let this circus die or a piece of him would die too. He didn't have many marketable skills beyond charming people into doing what he wanted and juggling. He didn't like to stay in one place for very long so life as a nomadic circus performer was perfect for him.

Gilles suspected that their sudden presence in the west had less to do with running away from the city and more about Laurent wanting to find the man who murdered his wife. Even though Laurent would swear to anyone who would listen that her fall had been an accident, Gilles knew that Laurent believed as he did. Juliette was a victim of sabotage.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't plan this story it kind of is just happening. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early afternoon when Gilles rode back into the camp of Cirque de l'Enfer. Most of the stage hands and roust-abouts were lazing in the early summer sun. Gilles tried to control his temper. The tents should be down and everything else packed and set to go. There was supposed to be a routine being followed. It was always the same. He would make contact with the next town and while he was gone the camp would get torn down. Laurent was supposed to handle this. It looked to Gilles like Laurent wasn't even awake yet.

Gilles stopped his horse and let himself breathe a bit. He was starting to let his temper get the best of him. Juliette was always on him about his temper. He was prone to violence if he let his anger win. Right now he wanted to rip Laurent limb from limb. Sometimes if he concentrated on his sister's smile it helped. He could feel the tension in his shoulders start to drain away. He was ready now to deal with Laurent in a calm civilized manner. Gilles dismounted from his horse and slowly walked up to Laurent's trailer door and knocked.

The knock at the door woke Laurent from his slumber. He had spent the entire night sprawled out on the floor of his trailer. It was time to get up. Laurent took a quick breath as his palm connected with a piece of broken glass. He brought his hand to his face to survey the damage. The cut wasn't too deep and Laurent took out his handkerchief and carefully wrapped his hand. He would have Arliss look at it later.

Arliss, the bearded lady, was a nurse before she came to his circus and she took care of everyone when they were sick or injured. She couldn't do anything for Juliette though. Even if she had more medical know how, she would have been too late.

Laurent groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about Juliette. His waking hours as well as his sleep were plagued by dreams and visions of her. He was going west to forget everything. He didn't want to remember it anymore none of it. Not that night or the days leading up to it.

Another knock at the door drew Laurent's attention from Juliette. Like so many days before it, the day was getting away from Laurent. He slowly picked himself the rest of the way up off the floor. A wave of dizziness and nausea rushed through him as he tried to keep his balance.

The knock came again, but louder this time.

"Just a minute," Laurent said as he reached his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out another bottle of whiskey. The aroma of the whiskey penetrated his senses and relaxed his nerves. He took a large gulp.

The knock came louder still and a bit more persistent.

Laurent walked over the door on his trailer and swiftly opened it. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Do you even care what time it is?" Gilles asked back. He had his gold watch pulled out and the case was open.

Laurent ran his hand through his hair.

Gilles shook his head in disgust. "I'll find Willard and get this show on the road," he said.

Laurent just nodded and closed the door and grabbed his bottle. This was a bad day. He didn't want to face anyone now.

Gilles found Willard quickly and set the man to doing what he did best, organizing the tear down of the camp.

Gilles decided to get up on his horse and watch the magic happen. His trailer had long since been packed. He would hitch up his team of horses once they were almost ready to go.

Gilles rode his horse through the camp as everyone was pitching in to get the circus packed up. The big main tent was already down and the foreman, Willard, was barking orders. Everybody worked around the circus. They not only performed but they also had other responsibilities. Animals needed tending, the sideshows all needed barkers. There were games of chance that needed to be run. Willard and his men usually saw to the rigging in the main tent. They just had the Flying Trapeze now. Their good friend, Jules Leotard had just developed a couple of years previous. Jules and Juliette had only begun working on an act as a duo. It looked so promising. The High Wire wasn't put up anymore.

Gilles eyed Willard with a careful eye. Willard denied any wrong doing in regards to Juliette's accident, but Gilles didn't believe that Willard was completely innocent. In fact, it still baffled his mind that Laurent was standing by Willard. Something was going on that Laurent wasn't telling him.

* * *

Teaspoon opened the door to the bunkhouse and looked at all his boys and girls as they laughed and passed food around the table. It was nice to have them all home and sharing a meal together.

"Hello, Teaspoon," Rachel greeted as Teaspoon walked in. "I didn't know you'd be back from your meeting so soon."

Teaspoon laughed in agreement. "Boys, it appears a circus is coming to town. I keep debating with myself whether or not to deputize the lot of you to help me keep order or to just let you lot have a good time."

"Can I be deputized too?" Jesse asked enthusiastically.

Teaspoon eyelids drifted wearily halfway down his eyes. "No, Jesse you cannot be deputized too."

The smile faded from Jesse's face and turned into a disgruntled frown. The other riders all laughed as Cody ruffled Jesse's hair.

Jimmy put a friendly hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Teaspoon, do you think this circus is gonna cause that much trouble?"

"Jimmy, boys, when does a whole bunch of new people arriving in Rock Creek not cause trouble?" Teaspoon asked.

"Well, it's just that a circus sounds like it could be pretty fun," Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, it sure does," Kid said dreamily. "The kind of thing a man might want to take a pretty lady too.

Kid's eyes were focused on Lou and she blushed at the compliment. Kid's arms were soon wrapped around her with his chin resting on the top of her head.

Noah thought of Cassie and decided he would ask her to accompany him to this circus. He had seen one before but wasn't allowed in. Perhaps it would be different in Rock Creek.

"I wonder if they'll have any sharp shooters or trick riders?" Cody asked suddenly lost in thought.

Buck and Ike looked at each other and grinned. Trick riders could be fun to watch.

Teaspoon could see this was a losing battle. He couldn't deputize the lot of them…He just didn't have the heart to do it. His boys and girls had just settled into Rock Creek not that long ago and they had been working so hard the whole time thus far. A little recreation was in order.

Teaspoon just couldn't shake the bad feeling he was having. Like something bad was coming to his new town and he was powerless to stop it. He worried that his riders were going to get caught in forces they couldn't control and he felt uneasy. At the same time he trusted his riders to use the tricks he taught them and stay out of trouble.

* * *

Anticipation was high. Rock Creek was full of people today. Gilles Lemay, the man from the circus had said the circus would arrive and do a parade through town this morning. It was nearing noon and there was no sign of a circus. The citizens were milling about looking bored and discouraged. Teaspoon thought Tompkins was going to have a fit right there on the board walk. Discouraged people did not spending any money. The man was grumpier than usual. Teaspoon thought he would take a nap back at the jailhouse. Of course any rest may have thought about getting was put on hold as his boys were hanging around disturbing his peaceful office.

"Don't you boys have some chores to do or some mail to deliver?" Teaspoon asked from underneath his hat.

"We've been done with those things for hours, Teaspoon," Cody answered.

"Why don't you go over to the saloon and have a sarsaparilla on me," Teaspoon suggested, "Kid, you tell Karl I said to put 'em on my tab. He'll believe you."

Just as the riders turned to go, they all heard a loud noise something like a cross between a roar of an animal and a trumpet. Buck was the first one out the door and stopped in his tracks. The circus had come to town and the parade was being lead by one of the largest and strangest animals he had ever seen. He thought this animal, whatever it was, was even stranger than the camel the others had found wandering loose outside of Sweetwater. Cody and Ike walked right into Buck's back as Jimmy, Kid, Lou, and Noah managed to spill out around him.

"Teaspoon!" Jimmy called, "The circus is here."

Teaspoon got up and walked out the door and laughed at the look of horror on Buck's face.

"What is that, Teaspoon," Lou asked in amazement.

"Boys, Lou, that there is an elephant," Teaspoon announced.

The riders drifted closer to the edge of the boardwalk so they could see the procession. There were clowns, acrobats, jugglers, fire blowers, and an array of exotic animals, all in cages. The wagons and carts were fashioned differently than anything Teaspoon or the riders had ever seen. They were painted bright colors and decorated without thought to utility. Wafting eerily beneath the whole procession was an almost sinister music being played by a steam powered contraption. It was housed entirely in a wagon and had pipes of various lengths standing vertically in rows. Each pipe had a whistle cut in it and the steam seemed to pour through it and make the other earthly noise.

The elephant came to a sudden stop in front of Lou and put out its trunk to greet her. Lou gripped Kid's hand tightly. Her eyes were as big as her smile.

"This is wonderful, Teaspoon!" Lou said as the elephant was lead away by a handler.

Cody was fascinated by all the performers and thought again how the stage was his calling. He gave some thought to a circus that focused on the west. He thought he and his fellow riders could put on quite a show. All he needed to do was to convince them that there was money in such a venture. Showing them how successful this circus was would be a great way to illustrate his idea's promise.

One of the last people in the procession was a man surrounded by what could only be called mystery. The man was carried in a small wagon like cart. The musical sounds of chimes were coming from it and the man looked at people like he was looking into their very soul. This man made Buck and Jimmy both feel very uncomfortable and they gave each other worried looks. The sign on the wagon carrying him called him The Great Cagliostro. He looked like what he did went beyond magic and bordered on the mystical.

"Yep," Teaspoon said wearily as the last of the parade went by. This was a circus. It was supposed to be fun and he wanted his riders to have a good time, but he still couldn't help thinking that something was just not right. Not right at all. He tried to put it in the back of his mind. It was probably nothing. Teaspoon walked back inside his office and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Laurent sat tall atop Petunia, his prized elephant. She was well behaved and had genuine affection for all the performers that got to know her. Petunia had mourned Juliette just as everyone else had. Laurent found that curious. He wouldn't have thought it possible. Juliette always rode on Petunia's back for the parade and he could tell Petunia missed her.

Laurent was feeling no pain. He had tossed back a few drinks before the parade. He always had trouble now coping with this part. It was Juliette's favorite though. She loved the faces of the children when they would see the performers and animals parade through a town. They were likely never to see its like again. Now he just wanted the parade to be over so he could go back to his trailer and lose himself in a bottle.

* * *

Gilles had on his performance face as the circus attractions processed through the main thoroughfare of Rock Creek. His juggling clubs soared through the air and he pirouetted. The clubs landed in his hands with ease when he had completed his rotations. As he walked down the route he saw the faces of the people looking at them with joyous expression and wonder in their eyes. This is why he became a performer. For them. They gave the people what they wanted and needed and for that they received the love and admiration of the crowd. It was an even exchange. This circus was special. He couldn't let it die and everyday and with every drink, Laurent was killing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurent exited his trailer and started to supervise the construction of the circus camp. Everything needed to be laid out for easy traffic patterns. The sideshows needed to be just the right distance away from the main tent so that they complemented each other rather than competed. He wanted all circus goers to make it to the main tent and then see the side shows. Admission to the main tent came at the outer gate. Some people thought the admission steep at two bits. It could be for a family. They counted on the circus being a once in a lifetime occurrence in a town like this so a family of four would sacrifice a dollar to give the kids the experience. The side shows were extra though. Most would cost a nickel to see expect the cooch. The cooch cost a dollar, but most men were more than willing to pay it. It wasn't every day a man could sit back a watch a lady he wasn't married to shimmy and prance around without a stitch of clothing on.

Of course Gilles didn't like that Laurent had stooped so low as to add the show, but he understood. Right now that show was the only thing keeping the circus afloat. The games cost a penny a try or a nickel for ten tries. They also had roasted nuts and popcorn for sale. Still they were barely covering their costs. They had a lot of mouths to feed.

Laurent of course thought someone was holding out on him. He made a list of suspects as he moved through the grounds. It could be spider. His act was always drawing a lot of curious people. Spider twisted his body into all matter of contortions. It baffled the mind how exactly anyone could hold such positions. It was like Spider had no spine. He would do a few teaser tricks on the bally while his talker gathered a crowd. Every sideshow was like that. They all drew great crowds outside their tents. It was all a matter of getting the people inside. That's where all the money was made.

He had a couple of "Ten in One" tents. One housed the wild menagerie. Exotic animals from all over the world were caged so the audience could see the beasts up close. The other tent held his human oddities. Arliss had a small stage in there as well some other folks with physical deformities. There was a midget as well as a set of Siamese twins, a man who was covered in fur, and a woman that had pincers for hands. He had lost several of his freaks over the last couple of months. Mostly they left his show and signed on with another one. Laurent thought that if he ever went back east or even back to France he should try and have some freaks or exhibits of a distinctly wild west nature. He would give it some thought but perhaps Rock Creek would be a place to find such oddities. He already had his eye on one.

The circus was nearly put together now. It helped that most of the tents were put up while the performers and animals were paraded through the town. Willard and his crew had worked very quickly.

There was only one more stop Laurent wanted to make on his rounds. He needed to see Cagliostro. There were a few things they needed to discuss. He didn't know if he could today. He paced a few times outside Cagliostro's trailer and thought. He wanted the nightmares to stop, but what if, through those nightmares, was the only way to see his darling Juliette? He would rather have nightmares about her than not see her at all. The circus would be ready to open on time tonight. Regardless he did have one small favor to ask.

* * *

Archibald Smith sat on the plush velvet settee in his vardo and relaxed. His stage name was The Great Cagliostro. His show revolved around creating as much mystery as he could muster, so in his everyday life he tried to manifest that enigmatic atmosphere. Nobody here knew his real name. They all called him by his stage name. Cagliostro had been a long time student of the methods of Franz Mesmer. He knew everything there was to know about "Animal Magnetism." He spent time with fortune tellers to learn the art of "Cold Reading" and divination by palmistry, crystal balls, and tarot cards. He had also studied stage magic and was an expert at sleight of hand. If there was a craft that was considered magic, he had studied it. He convinced people he could read their minds as well as put them in a trance and make them do harmless but ridiculous things for the entertainment of others. He could give you good dreams and even take away bad ones. If you crossed him he could do the reverse. It was his gift. He was expecting a visitor today and knew that visitor was about to arrive.

Laurent would be coming to see him soon. Money troubles and nightmares haunted the man. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that, but if it ingratiated the man to his whims than he would help. It never hurt to have someone owe you.

There was a rap at the door and Cagliostro looked up. "Come," he said.

The door opened and Laurent walked in. "I saw one today," Laurent announced.

"In town?" Cagliostro asked. "Curious."

"I think if we can catch him, you could control him," Laurent said. "He would be a good addition to the menagerie."

"I'm intrigued, Laurent," Cagliostro said was a wry smile. "If he comes to the circus tonight give me a sign and steer him toward my show. I would like to see him for myself."

* * *

The circus was set to open this evening and all the riders were clamoring for mirror time to make sure they looked their best. This was turning into the social event of the year for the town. The boys and Lou didn't think they would see anything like this ever again, so they all wanted to make sure they were dressed sharp for the occasion.

Lou decided to go as Louise. Kid of course asked to be her escort and she enthusiastically agreed. Lou was excited. She had never been to the circus before. She and Kid had been through a lot together recently. The two them always seemed to have a stormy relationship, but tonight was about having fun. There wasn't any pressure to be anything, she just wanted to enjoy Kid's company and have him enjoy hers. There was little chance they would fall into the same old problems. This was a circus after all. What would Kid need to protect her from? Neither one of them wanted to spoil the second chance they had been given. Lou decided to wear her favorite blue dress and Rachel helped her fix a blue satin ribbon in her hair. She felt like a real lady.

The riders all decided to leave for the carnival together. It is how they did most things after all. Kid and Lou took the buckboard with Noah and Cassie. Kid and Noah were the only ones dressed in their Sunday best. The rest of the riders were dressed in freshly laundered clothes. This was recreation not just a regular day at the station. The circus would be in town for a few days and then it would be gone. They would have plenty of time to work, but right now was time to enjoy the summer nights and the time off having a circus in town afforded them.

Kid and Noah helped Lou and Cassie down from the buckboard as the rest of the riders dismounted their horses. The group went to the arch and with their coins ready. With dusk still a ways off, the riders wandered the grounds of Cirque de l'Enfer with wonder in their eyes. There were brightly colored tents everywhere with talkers enticing them to hear about and see all sorts of small shows. The riders soon split into two groups. Kid, Lou, Noah, and Cassie decided to stay together while Jimmy, Ike, Buck, and Cody went off to take in a few of the smaller shows before the main show got started at the biggest tent.

The grounds were like something out of a story book. The colors were so vivid and the sounds so loud and cloying. Lou was glad to be on Kid's arm. She felt safe and the atmosphere was fun instead of frightening. Just a few years ago, Lou was sure this place would have been something of a nightmare. The people and the sounds were so very close and she could see how they would be overwhelming.

"Thanks, Kid," Lou said dreamily, "For tonight. I'm having a wonderful time."

Kid smiled and put his arm around Lou. She felt so good in his arms. He wanted her to stay there for always. Now maybe that they were back on track she would.

"I'm glad," Kid said just as dreamily back, "I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with."

Lou was enjoying so much being Louise tonight. Kid was the perfect gentleman and she had a nice companion in Cassie. It was low pressure and Lou loved every minute of it. Noah and Kid played a few games and won the ladies some stuffed animal prizes to remember the night with. They purchased some popcorn and roasted nuts to snack on as well as some bottles of sarsaparilla and headed for the big tent. There they met up with Teaspoon and Rachel. The rest of the boys were supposed to meet them there too, but the place was filling up fast. Anticipation was running high so they decided to go inside and save them seats.

* * *

Laurent and Gilles stood at the doors to the main tent and started to gather the crowds to come in and see the show. There were lots of people on the grounds of the circus and both Laurent and Gilles were very pleased. Their good friend Jules was taking over the headlining spot with his trapeze act and they also had Agnes and Bill Lake with them. Agnes was doing some trick riding and later a lion tamer act. Bill was one of the only clowns they had right now and he would keep the crowd interested in between acts. Gilles had his juggling act so between all that they would put up a nice show and then release the audience out to enjoy the side shows.

The people were piling in quickly and Gilles saw Laurent's face go ghostly pale. He looked over to where Laurent's eyes were locked and saw her. She was with the Marshal's small group. Gilles couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. He looked back over at Laurent, who was now looking straight at him.

"Juliette," Gilles said longingly as her sidled up to Laurent.

"You saw her too?" Laurent said. He was so happy he wasn't the only one to see his wife's beautiful face again. His face wanted to smile but the shock of seeing his dead wife alive and well was too much. Laurent quickly excused himself to the inside of the tent. He needed to see her again just to make sure she was real.

"Yes," Gilles answered to the empty space beside him. He had no explanations, but he had seen her too.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy, Cody, Ike, and Buck walked together near the sideshow tents hoping to find something interesting to watch before the show at the main tent began. They walked past many smaller tents, all had a talker on a bally that talked fast and made their show sound like the most interesting show in the world. They even stopped at a few and considered them and then moved on. As they wandered they noticed the mysterious man from the parade. He sat in a chair and looked cryptic. He still made Jimmy and Buck uneasy. Ike was ready to walk on, but Cody was fascinated.

"Step right over here, boys!" the talker on the bally urged Cody, Jimmy, Buck, and Ike. "Right this way! Come see The Great Cagliostro! His powers of the mind will baffle and thrill you. I guarantee you'll never see a show with more mystery and intrigue!"

"What kind of things does 'The Great Cagliostro' do?" Cody inquired as the riders walked up and stopped.

"Son, I'm so glad you asked!" the talker answered. "The Great Cagliostro has unlocked the secrets of the mind. He is prepared to demonstrate his incredible mental powers for your edification and amusement."

"So, what kinds of things does he do?" Cody asked. He was completely drawn in and curious.

"Son, it will cost you a dime to find that out," the man said with a wink and a smile.

Cody smiled back and then turned to his companions. "I really want to see this," he announced, "Can we see this one before the big show?"

Buck and Jimmy were weary, but Ike just shrugged. Cody's eyes were so big and pleading.

"Cody, you said that about the last three tents we stopped in front of," Jimmy reminded him.

"Well, I really mean it this time, Hickok," Cody said insistently.

"Fine," Jimmy said looking at Buck and Ike. "If you two are agreeable we'll go."

Ike looked at Buck and gave him his "sure, why not" look. Buck looked over at Jimmy and shrugged his consent.

The four boys dug into their pockets and each produced a dime to see the show. They paid the man at the door and settled onto the weathered wooden benches that made up the audience seating area.

The room was dimly lit and the air was heavily perfumed with sandalwood incense which was quietly smoldering in the corner. It made the air seem closer but it was almost relaxing at the same time. A violin was playing somewhere that almost seemed distant. The melody was haunting and in a minor key. The tune wasn't familiar to any of the boys. It was pitched low and sounded like it was an ancient song from somewhere in Europe.

Jimmy and Buck were still a little weary of this whole set up while Cody took everything in with wide eyed fascination. Ike just shrugged and followed along.

The violin started playing a different tune as fog started to roll in from the back of the stage. Suddenly The Great Cagliostro was standing in the center of the stage almost seeming to have appeared there out of thin air. Ike and Cody were fascinated, while Jimmy and Buck felt a bit more like they were trapped in a nightmare. Cagliostro's voice was deep and penetrating and his eyes piercing. He claimed that through "Animal Magnetism" he would be able to control the actions of a volunteer from the audience. Cody naturally volunteered. If there was a chance to get up on stage, Cody would take it. Cagliostro had Cody sit down and he seemed to put him into some sort of trance. Buck and Jimmy kept looking at each other nervously wondering if Cody was in danger. Soon their minds were at ease as Cagliostro had Cody doing all sorts of ridiculous things including clucking like a chicken. Cody of course didn't remember a thing when he was released and sat down.

As funny as what Cagliostro did with Cody, it amazed and shocked Cody, Jimmy, and most of all Buck when Cagliostro brought Ike on stage and put him into a trance similar to Cody's. Cagliostro gleaned that Ike was mute before taking him onstage, but once he had worked his magic, he had Ike speak. It was the most incredible thing Buck had ever seen. He looked at both Cody and Jimmy unable to explain his wonderment. Buck felt a pang of regret when Cagliostro released Ike back to his usual silent self. He wished that the man could have left Ike with his returned speaking ability intact.

As they walked out of the tent, Ike looked at his friends as they stared at him curiously. *What?* he asked.

"Ike, you spoke," Buck said almost at a loss for words.

Ike looked around at Jimmy and Cody's faces to confirm Buck's words. He paused and tried to remember. He broke into a smile, figuring they were kidding.

*You guys almost had me going there,* Ike signed.

"It's true, Ike, he made you speak," Cody stated.

*Really?* Ike asked, *What did I say?*

"Well, I guess you mostly sang," Buck said.

*Sang? I don't know how to sing. You guys are just funnin' me.*

"We ain't funnin' you, Ike," Jimmy said. "You sang and pretty darn well, too."

*What song?* Ike asked nervously.

"Teaspoon's favorite," Cody replied, "I Dream of Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair."

*Very funny,* Ike signed. *Come on tell me what really happened.*

"It's the truth Ike," Buck said with a genuine smile.

Ike stopped and thought a second. *Naaaahhhh,* he signed and followed the others to the main tent.

* * *

Cagliostro watched the boys leave. '_Yes,'_ he thought, '_this one will be perfect.'_

"So, what did you think of him?" Laurent asked as he appeared out of the shadows.

"He will do quite nicely, Laurent," Cagliostro answered. "I planted a small seed just to see how suggestible the boy is. He doesn't even remember he was in a trance. None of them ever do."

"But he'll do something and then you'll know if it will work," Laurent asked.

"Yes, I will observe him tomorrow. His friends may pose a problem though."

"Well, we'll deal with that when it comes up. I have to go to the main tent and start hawking the show. We'll speak of this later."

"Yes, we will," Cagliostro said smiling. He had never tried to dominate a mind for longer than a few minutes before. This would be a challenge and one he was looking forward to. If he could pull this off, he could be set for life. He would never have to travel with a rinky dink circus again. He could command theatres in large cities and pack every house. Or, he could be useful to powerful people that needed expensive favors. He had a gift and he was tired of wasting it on back water hicks, but he needed to build his reputation somewhere. This was as good a place as any.

* * *

Jimmy and Cody followed by Buck and Ike walked up to the main tent just a few minutes after they saw the rest of their friends enter. The two men at the door looked pale, like they had seen a ghost. Both men turned and ran inside. The boys all looked at one another and hoped nothing was seriously wrong. They all shrugged and went about looking for their friends.

Jimmy saw Teaspoon and Rachel first. Rachel waved them over. It looked like they had seats waiting for them. As they all headed for their seats, one of the men from the door rushed past them followed closely by the other.

"Juliette?" the man asked standing right in front of Lou.

Lou looked around her to see if there was someone else he was talking to. "I'm sorry, no, my name's Louise, not Juliette."

"You look just like my Juliette," Laurent said as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Gilles said as he caught up to Laurent. Although he meant to lead Laurent away, Gilles just stood and stared for a second before catching himself. "Come on, Laurent; let's leave these fine folks alone so they can enjoy the show."

Kid put his arm protectively around Lou's shoulder as the men left. He didn't feel right about the way those men looked at Lou. He just wanted Lou to be safe and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until this circus was long gone.

* * *

Laurent slammed the door to his trailer. The circus had shut down and he had finally sunk into his favorite chair. This was the worst show Cirque de l'Enfer ever put up. He was constantly distracted by the woman that looked like Juliette. He couldn't concentrate and looked like a rank amateur announcing the acts. Some ringmaster he turned out to be. Gilles couldn't catch a thing. Jules Leotard had nearly fell from the trapeze when he saw Juliette's likeness in the audience. Bill and Agnes Lake were the saving grace of the night –especially Bill. That man used his clown persona to distract the entire audience and he darned near saved the entire night. He was just lucky Bill and Agnes had never met Juliette. They really came through.

Laurent couldn't stop watching the woman who called herself "Louise." He followed her and the boy she was with all around the circus grounds. He was at a safe distance and he didn't think they noticed him. Everything about her was just like Juliette. Right down to her laugh. Her deep throaty laugh was exactly like Juliette. Her smile was the same, the sparkle of her eyes the same, and mostly the look of love on her face was the same look his Juliette held for him. He was being haunted by her in the cruelest of ways. She didn't even know who Laurent was. His Juliette was back from the dead and in love with another.

Laurent reached into the drawer of his small desk and pulled out a whiskey bottle. The welcome aroma flooded his senses as soon as he released the cork. He was about to pour a glass when a knock came at the door.

"Go away!" Laurent called from his chair. He was going to get good and drunk and really didn't want to be disturbed right now.

The door slowly creaked open and Cagliostro appeared in the doorway. "That would be unwise," he said cryptically and came inside. He sat down in another chair and turned up an, empty glass and tapped the desktop. Laurent's anger faded slightly as he poured himself and Cagliostro a glass of whiskey.

"I take it you saw her too," Laurent asked after both men had taken a belt of the strong amber liquid.

Cagliostro nodded. "Perhaps she could be persuaded to join the circus," he mused.

"I don't think so," Laurent answered wearily. "I don't think I could handle seeing her on a daily basis. It would be torture to see her and know that she's not really my Juliette."

"What if she was?" Cagliostro asked. "What if, I made her think she was?"

Laurent felt his face pale. "No, I won't let you dishonor Juliette that way. No one could ever replace her."

Laurent swallowed hard. It was tempting, really tempting.

"It was just an offer," Cagliostro said as he downed the rest of his drink. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Cagliostro stood up and left the trailer, closing the door behind him.

Laurent stared at the door. He couldn't, shouldn't even be considering it. No, it was wrong and he wouldn't be a part of it. Laurent grabbed the bottle and filled his glass once more. He would silence the voices in his head that were considering hurting that girl. He couldn't hurt her anymore than he could hurt Juliette. He downed the drink and poured up another. He would finish the bottle and then he would forget Cagliostro had even suggested hurting that girl, but at the same time he couldn't forget she existed. She was his Juliette in almost every way. Tonight he would cherish the gift of seeing his Juliette just once more. Laurent poured himself another drink.


	5. Chapter 5

The bunkhouse was quiet except for the snores of exhausted but content riders. They worked hard and often played just as hard, but tonight had been different. Going to a circus was a rare treat and something they never would have experienced in their childhood. It was likely it was something they weren't likely to experience again in their lifetime.

Lou snuggled deeper into the blankets of her bed. She had a wonderful time tonight. She felt pretty and loved being able to be on Kid's arm for the night. The rarity of the occasion made it special to her. There were times when she just wanted to give up pretending to be a boy and shout out to anyone who was listening just how much she loved the boy sleeping in the bunk below hers.

Lou was a little unnerved by the man who mistook her for someone named Juliette. The moment was odd and several of the performer's gazes seemed to linger on her. It made her a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to people scrutinizing her appearance. In fact, she tried to be as plain as possible except for last night.

Lou rolled over and fluffed her pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable. She noticed looking into the room that Jimmy and Ike seemed to be having bad dreams. Their breathing was irregular and the beam of moonlight spilling into the bunkhouse revealed the sheen of sweat on each of their brows. Lou sat up wondering if she should wake her two tormented brothers and then decided that if it were her, she would want them to wake her.

* * *

_Ike looked down at his hands. They were full of blood. He quickly checked himself and found what he knew to be true. The blood was not his. He tried to stay calm, but the feel of the blood dripping from his hands was causing him to panic. He needed to find out whose blood was on his hands. Ike looked at the ground and started to follow the trail of blood drops back to a house. There was more blood spilling out from underneath the front door. Ike didn't think anyone could survive losing as much blood as he was seeing. _

_Ike turned the knob on the door and slowly let it swing open. The door opened out into a prairie where he was flying a kite. He was a little boy again. He could hear his sister shouting and his mother scolding him for drawing pictures in the front of the family Bible. Ike felt himself run and hide in the small shed and then he heard the gunshots. He peaked out the window and nearly fell over. He was one of the gunmen that were killing his family. Ike looked down his arm and saw a gun in his hand. He looked away and he was no longer hiding in the shed but standing in the middle of the bunkhouse. There was blood dripping from each of the bunks and Ike ran to each one pulling off the blankets only to find them empty._

"Ike, wake up," Lou whispered as she shook Ike's shoulder. "You're having a nightmare. Wake up."

Ike awoke with a start and could hardly believe that it was still night. He looked at Lou who was a live and not bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Lou asked.

Ike nodded slowly and mopped his brow with the sleeve of his long johns.

"I'm going to wake Jimmy too," Lou said as she pointed over to where Jimmy was thrashing in his sleep.

Ike nodded. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it as he sat in the middle of his bed. He didn't feel like going back to sleep anytime soon. He watched Lou go over to Jimmy's and Cody's bunk. She hesitantly stepped on Cody's bed to get up to where Jimmy slept.

* * *

_Jimmy was pinned down behind a large boulder. Shots were ricocheting off the facets of rough rock and spraying pieces of the boulder around. There were a couple of times Jimmy felt pieces hit his eye. He was in the worst firefight he had ever remembered being in. There was smoke and the noise of gunfire was heavy. The gunfire suddenly stopped and a familiar voice shouted at him._

"_Hickok!" the voice of Teaspoon Hunter called out. "Come out with your hands up, Son!"_

_Jimmy didn't know what to think. Why would he be in a shootout against Teaspoon? He thought they would always be fighting on the same side._

_Before he could really work out what was going on he heard himself say, "Never, Hunter! You won't take me alive."_

_The words just rolled off his tongue so naturally. It seemed like the right line to give, but something about this situation was very wrong._

"_Jimmy, I ain't telling you twice," Teaspoon called. "You know I can't let you get away with doing what you done to Lou."_

_Jimmy felt his stomach drop. What had he did to Lou? A sound of a twig snapping startled him and he turned and fired his colt. He felt an odd sense of guilt and satisfaction as Kid fell out from behind a bush. His eyes were still open as he lay there dead._

"_Son, you know I can't let you go," Teaspoon said._

_Jimmy felt almost dizzy trying to figure out what was going on. He felt himself react with more gunshots when he felt the pain of a knife embedding itself into his shoulder. He knew instinctively whose knife it was, and watched Buck come into view with a couple holes in his chest. His friend looked at him with that hurt look one gets when they've been betrayed. Jimmy knew the haunting look in Buck's eyes would never leave his mind as his friend took one last breath and fell at his feet._

"_Give it up Teaspoon unless you want more of your 'boys' to die," Jimmy taunted. "I'll kill them all and save you for last!"_

Jimmy let out a stifle scream when he was jarred awake by Lou's touch.

"Jimmy, wake up," Lou whispered.

"Lou?" Jimmy croaked. "You're alright?"

"Is that what you were dreamin' about? Me being hurt?" Lou asked. "You were thrashing something awful."

Jimmy wasn't in a hurry to tell Lou that he had dreamt of hurting her somehow, although he wasn't clear on the details of what he had done. He didn't want to share this dream just yet. Jimmy looked over to make sure Kid and Buck were still alive and breathed a sigh of relief when he found them safely asleep in their bunks.

"I see I wasn't the only one to have a bad dream," Jimmy said as he looked over at Ike who was looking pale and still hugging his pillow.

* * *

Cagliostro sat just outside the café smoking his pipe. He was a keen observer of people. That is what made him so good at his craft. Often after a show he would turn up in town the next day to observe the people he had mesmerized the night before. He wanted to know the effects of his suggestions. He had tried a few methods but had settled on programming nightmares. He knew it was a little cruel, but it gave him the best reinforcing feedback the next day. It wasn't that he took joy in the discomfort of others, but he really wanted to know if his methods were effective. He could interview his subjects, he supposed, but that would take time and permission. His time in places was short and besides they were just a few bad dreams. He found the effects of a night filled with bad dreams were easily visible on the face and in the countenance of people. Now he just needed to observe the four boys who came into his tent the night before. Though they don't remember it, he had put all four boys in a trance, but only brought two of them up on stage.

While he waited he thought back to his conversations with Laurent. Cagliostro needed to repay that man for all that he had done for him. This was a fact. If it weren't for Laurent and his circus, Cagliostro wouldn't have a job or the luxury to train to become better. The thing was Cagliostro wanted to reach for something bigger. This circus was dying and he would only become famous in the east and not in barren lands of the west. Fame was the key to security. He didn't want to ever struggle for money again. He needed to get out of this place, but he had debts to pay first. He didn't think he could possibly make up for what he had cost Laurent on that fateful night until he saw her. She looked just like Juliette. It would be a stunning achievement if he could use his animal magnetism to convince the girl she was, in fact, Juliette Descoteaux. He would need practice though and that's where those boys came in. Well three of them anyways. He and Laurent had other plans for the fourth.

Cagliostro watched as the bunkhouse door opened and the boys filed out. The blond one seemed fine and dandy. Cagliostro frowned. He thought that boy would be the most susceptible to his charms given how easy he was to manipulate the night before. The brash boy that looked like someone was always gunning for him looked grumpier than most people. He was very irritable and seemed to have a short temper with the blond boy. Cagliostro was willing to bet that the boy's night was wrought with night terrors. Or perhaps it was his normal disposition. It was almost hard to tell. Cagliostro hoped he had scored his first success of the morning. The bald one came out with the Indian following close. Cagliostro smiled at the bald, mute boy. That one had obviously had a terrible night's sleep. He could see the dark circles from where he sat. The boy also had his arms wrapped around himself. He frowned at the sight of the Indian though. That boy looked completely unaffected. He would have to work harder on the Indian and the blond boy tonight when they all came back just like he suggested that they do.

* * *

Gilles and Laurent found themselves walking together although it was unplanned. They didn't converse but each knew the other was going into town for one thing and one thing only. To find the girl that looked just like their Juliette.

They walked through the town from end to end neither seeing the girl. Laurent was wondering if maybe she wasn't real after all. Both men came to a stop when they both saw the young man she was with the night before. He had just tied his red pinto up to the hitching post in front of the general store. Laurent and Gilles both quickened their pace hoping to question the young man about the girls whereabouts.

"Excuse me, young man," Laurent said with a charming smile. "We were wondering if you know where we might find that enchanting young woman you had on your arm last night."

Kid looked around the town and then back at the two men. "She left this morning," he said. "She was just passing through."

Laurent felt his smile fade and his eyebrows furrow in grief. It was almost like losing Juliette all over again.

"Do you know where she was headed?" Laurent asked desperately. "I would very much like to see her once more."

"Nope, sorry, I don't rightly know," Kid said to them.

Laurent looked confused. The couple seemed to be well acquainted. The boy was obviously lying.

Kid walked into the general store. Laurent turned to Gilles and noted that his brother-in-law shared his suspicions.

"She's still here," Laurent said with a hopeful smile.

* * *

**A/N Cricket distracted me, but now I'm back on the case!**


	6. Chapter 6

Laurent was about to give up hope of ever seeing his Juliette again. After Gilles went back to the circus, he walked one more length of the town hoping and praying that he would see her. The boy he had talked to earlier was lying to him, he was certain of it. Laurent was about to give up and walk to the grounds of the circus, when he walked by the Pony Express station and saw a boy he didn't recognize. The Express Riders all sat together in the main tent for the show. This boy wasn't one of the boys that had come to the circus the night before.

The rider was much smaller than the others and Laurent couldn't help but look closer at him. When he turned and laughed at a comment another rider made he knew. That boy was actually the girl he was looking for. She was still here and Laurent could look on her again.

Laurent watched her from afar for several minutes and finally left for the circus when the vision of his Juliette disappeared inside the house near the station and didn't come out.

* * *

Sitting at the bunkhouse table, Kid was nursing a cup of coffee while deep in thought. He couldn't shake the events of last night and today from his mind. What did the two men from the circus want with Lou? Speaking of Lou, she would be hotter than a pistol when she found out what he had done. Lou was looking forward to dressing up and going back to the circus and he suspected she was probably up at the house trying on dresses with Rachel. Hopefully, she would see that he was only trying to protect her. Something didn't sit right with the way those men were interested in Lou. It made him uneasy. If Lou wanted to go to the circus tonight, she was going to have to do it dressed as a man.

Kid looked up from his coffee cup when he heard Lou and Rachel's laughing get closer and closer to the door. He took a quick sip of lukewarm coffee to give himself the courage to face the woman who he always managed to infuriate and excite him at the same time.

"Hi Kid," Lou said when she opened the door. She looked over at Rachel that was still laughing. "Rachel and I were up at the house trying on some dresses."

Kid tried to smile.

"I like this one," Lou said dreamily. "What do you think?"

Kid winced.

"What's the matter?" Lou asked suddenly concerned.

"Rachel, could you give us a moment alone?" Kid asked.

"Sure, Kid," Rachel said and her smile faded on the way out.

Lou's smile faded too as she looked to Kid. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is someone in trouble or hurt?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to want to skin me alive when I tell you what I've done," Kid answered.

Lou let out a sigh and sat down at the table opposite Kid. "Alright, let's hear it," she said trying to keep her impending anger in check.

"Those two men from last night came looking for you," Kid said.

"Which two men?" Lou asked.

"The two that thought you were someone named 'Juliette,'" Kid answered.

"So what?" Lou asked with a shrug. "Why is that a big deal?"

"I told them you left town this morning and wouldn't be back," Kid answered.

"You did what?" Lou asked barely above a whisper. "Why did you do that?"

Kid looked down at his coffee mug and opened his mouth several times to explain. The words were not coming. He had so many things he wanted to say, but none of them sounded quite right.

Lou could barely keep her temper in check and finally opened her mouth...

* * *

Rachel stood outside the bunkhouse leaning against one of the posts. She jumped slightly as Lou started to yell. It was slightly tempting to go inside the bunkhouse when the clanging of enameled dishes started to become louder and more frequent. She didn't want all the dishes in the bunkhouse to be unusable.

Jimmy was walking toward the bunkhouse after finishing his chores and Rachel stopped him.

"You don't want to go in there," she warned.

"What'd the Kid do now?" Jimmy asked as Lou let out a colorful string of words followed by a crash of something metal.

Jimmy and Rachel's eyes widened at the expletives and Jimmy had a difficult time not laughing.

"I have no idea," Rachel said trying not to laugh herself.

Rachel and Jimmy stood on either side of porch steps waiting for the waters to calm. It took longer than either of them could have anticipated.

"It seems to have calmed down some," Rachel observed. "I hope they are talking through whatever they need to."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just didn't feel right about those two guys," Kid said.

"Kid, I know you want to keep me safe all the time, but you can't keep making my decisions for me," Lou said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Kid said. "I just reacted instinctively. I didn't think about how you would react."

"It means a lot to me to be able to be Louise every once and a while," Lou said. "I want to be Louise tonight. You have to start trusting me, Kid or we're never going to work."

"Lou, I just have a bad feeling about those men."

"Kid, you have a bad feeling about everyone who comes sniffing around me," Lou observed. "This has to stop. Now, I'm going to the circus tonight at Louise and if it isn't on your arm, I'm sure one of the other boys would escort me."

"Alright, fine," Kid said giving in and offering an apologetic smile. "I'll take you to the circus tonight as Louise. I'm sorry if I'm smothering you."

"Apology accepted."

* * *

There was an awkward silence around the supper table as the riders ate. Everyone could see that Kid and Lou were a little on edge and it made them all nervous. In spite of everything, the riders were keen to get back to the circus and see everything they didn't get to see the first night. The show in the main tent was supposed to be completely different tonight. Mostly the riders were just looking forward to recreation in town.

The riders again broke up into two groups with Kid and Lou going off by themselves and leaving the others to their own devices. They all agreed to meet up at the main tent for the big show in a couple of hours.

Lou was enjoying her time with Kid very much. So much she almost felt guilty. Kid was being extra sweet to her because of their earlier argument and Lou was basking in the attention. He won her several stuffed animals and dolls at the games of chance and treated her to a gooey caramel apple.

Kid was vigilant as well as doting in his treatment of Lou. He spoiled her all night, but he also made it his mission to protect Lou from any danger this circus may be hiding. There was so much that he didn't trust around the grounds.

Kid and Lou were wandering over near a gypsy wagon advertising fortune telling when they found Buck wandering around by himself.

"I thought you were walking around with the others," Kid wondered aloud.

"They all wanted to see the mesmerist again," Buck said in a frustrated tone. "I don't know why they're so fascinated by him. He gives me the creeps."

"Well, you're welcome to hang around with us," Lou offered. "It's almost time to meet up with everyone anyways."

"Thanks," Buck said and fell into an easy walking pattern with his friends.

* * *

Cagliostro wandered the grounds after the circus was finished for the night. He was full of questions, but no answers. Something he was doing wasn't working and he was starting to doubt his abilities. The boy was a challenge and not one he thought he could master without the aid of something more powerful than he possessed naturally. His confidence was a little shaken. What he needed was a success with someone that was a challenge. He needed some success beyond the simple minds of the west and that success could be the boy, if he could reach him. Right now, that didn't seem like it was possible.

This town could be a turning point in his career in many ways. Cagliostro knew he would get the chance to try things he never had before and he knew Laurent wouldn't just let him, he would beg him to. He had watched Laurent torture himself watching the girl all night long. It was time to ask again. He wanted to do this for Laurent and he needed to do it for himself.

"Coffee, Cagliostro?"Laurent asked as the mysterious man knocked and entered his trailer.

"Please," Cagliostro answered.

"How's it going with our project?"

"Not well," Cagliostro reported. "The boy is very resistant. I cannot penetrate his mind -at least not without help."

"What kind of help did you have in mind?" Laurent wondered.

"Chemical," Cagliostro answered flatly. "I was thinking an opiate of some sort or perhaps a new thing I've found called chloral hydrate. At any rate we'll definitely have to keep him with the menagerie. I had hoped we could keep him in the ten in one instead."

"You think we'll have to keep him caged?" Laurent asked resigned. "He seems so civilized compared to the other subjects we've come across."

"I think he's a little too civilized, sir," Cagliostro said. "I'm afraid what we will need to do to him will leave him with lingering hostility."

Laurent and Cagliostro sipped at their coffee trying to both have and avoid the next part of the conversation. It was awkward for them both but they knew the conversation about the girl needed to come up. Cagliostro was the first to speak.

"Have you changed your mind about the girl?" Cagliostro asked. "I saw you looking at her tonight. You seemed a little more anxious about her."

Laurent's eyes widened and then he relaxed. He knew he could never really fool Cagliostro.

"I see my Juliette when I look at her," Laurent lamented. "I need her in my life. Can you really make her into my Juliette?"

"I can," Cagliostro answered calmly.

Laurent eyed the man critically and then nodded his consent.

"You mustn't tell Gilles about this second project," Laurent warned, "He wouldn't understand."

"Agreed," Cagliostro said.

"How are you going to get them?" Laurent asked curiously.

"Well, the circus leaves tomorrow morning, I thought we'd capture the boy on the road," Cagliostro suggested. "He has to take an express run soon and I have a couple of the rousties ready to grab him."

"What about the girl?" Laurent asked.

"I have to find where she lives first and then we can figure out how to get her," Cagliostro said thoughtfully.

"I can help you there," Laurent said smiling. "She rides for the express as well. She masquerades as a boy. I saw her in town today."

"Interesting," Cagliostro said playing with his goatee. "Very interesting indeed."

"Maybe fortune will smile upon us and we can get them both at the same time," Laurent mused.

"Yes, maybe," Cagliostro agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Cagliostro opened his storage trunk. It had been a while since he had been in there and even though the lid was sealed, there was a thin layer of dust coating everything. A musty odor wafted about as he disturbed the contents of the container. Cagliostro finally found what he was looking for near the bottom of the trunk. It was a very old leather bound book. It was thick and the pages were brittle with age. He took the book out of the trunk and brought to his desk. There he set it down and turned the wick on the lantern up. The soft glow of firelight almost revealed the golden lettering that was fading from the cover. The spine made a cracking noise as he opened it. Contained on the pages were drawings and descriptions of plants and their uses. Most seemed to be medicinal in nature, but some seemed a little more mystical. Cagliostro closed the cover of the book and set it aside. There were more items in this trunk he would need for his upcoming projects.

Cagliostro reached in the trunk and removed an ornate ebony box. It had inlays of mother of pearl on the lid and on the sides. There was a wind up key on the bottom of the box and Cagliostro dutifully turned the key. He opened the lid and listened to the music of his grandmother's music box play. It was a mysterious tune that he could never remember the name of, but it reminded him distinctly of his Nana. When Cagliostro was working long term with a subject, he used the music box to calm their minds.

The last item Cagliostro took out of the trunk was another box. It looked like a miniature trunk with its arched top and iron fittings. Inside was a collection of bottles with cork stoppers in them. In here he was sure he had some chloral hydrate and some laudanum among other things. The laudanum was almost gone, but that would be easily obtained. He could also use some ether. He would stop for supplies now before the circus left Rock Creek.

* * *

"Lou, I wish you'd let me take this run," Kid said as Lou tied her bed roll to the back of her saddle.

"Kid, I have a job to do," Lou protested. "I'll be fine."

"It's just that the circus left this morning and is going the same way you are," Kid cautioned.

"So what, Kid?" Lou asked annoyed, "Are you afraid I'm going to run away with the circus."

Lou's face was lit up with sarcastic joy.

"That ain't funny, Lou," Kid muttered.

"Oh come on, Kid," Lou protested, "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to me out there. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Kid answered. "I just don't want you to have to."

"That's sweet, Kid," Lou said snaking her arm around his neck. She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him fully and sweetly on the lips.

Kid was flustered at the conclusion of the kiss. His train of thought was completely derailed.

"Rider coming!" Rachel called from the porch of the house.

"Now, I'll be back before you know it," Lou assured him as she mounted her horse and got ready to take the hand off.

"Ride safe, Lou!" Kid called as she galloped away.

Kid vowed to be ready. He had a bad feeling about today. He couldn't shake the feeling that Lou was in danger. He would be ready to ride out after her if anything at all out of the ordinary happened.

* * *

Teaspoon read the message in his hands. The Express office requested a couple of riders to the head office and he needed two of his boys ready to ride for St. Joe right away. He walked over to his gun that was hanging on a peg on the wall and strapped it on. The walk to the station wasn't long but it somehow always seemed that way when he wasn't wearing his gun.

Scanning the town as he walked, Teaspoon arrived at the bunkhouse just after lunch. Lou was out on her run and Kid was fidgeting something fierce. St. Joe was the opposite direction from Lou so Kid wasn't a viable option right now. The boy was too worried to keep his mind on his work. Teaspoon knew he'd have his hands full with him as it was.

Jimmy and Cody weren't in the bunkhouse, but Buck and Ike were. Teaspoon weighed his options. Buck and Ike could handle just about anything put in front of them. Teaspoon shrugged.

"Boys, I need the two of you to go to the head office in St. Joe," Teaspoon announced looking straight at Buck and Ike.

"Why, Teaspoon?" Buck asked.

"They need a couple of you boys to help them out for a few days," Teaspoon said. "You boys are up."

Buck threw back the last of his coffee while Ike grabbed his bedroll from atop his trunk. Both boys quickly headed out to the barn to saddle their horses and head out.

* * *

Cagliostro's trip into town had been productive. He secured all the items he needed. He even managed to forge a note to the marshal requesting that two of his Pony Express riders be sent to St. Joe. It was a nice bit of misdirection on his part. He sent the riders out the opposite direction that the Circus was heading. It would throw suspicion off the circus when the riders went missing. Of course Cagliostro didn't know who would show up on the trail, but he hoped the boy he wanted would be one of them. If he wasn't he could just use his animal magnetism and suggest to whoever did come that they should bring the boy to him. He would just park his trailer out on the trail so that the boys would stop and ask if he needed help. Cagliostro had an atomizer filled with the liquid chloral hydrate which would knock out anyone who inhaled the mist. It would be perfect. Almost on cue two riders showed up by the trailer and knocked on his door.

Cagliostro went up to the door and spied through a crack. He grinned. One of the boys was exactly who he was hoping to see. The other could be fun too, but he didn't need them both. He would need to render both unconscious in order to secure the one he wanted. He opened the peep hole in his trailer and set out numerous clouds of mist. In seconds, both boys had crumpled to the ground. Cagliostro gave a whistle and a couple of the roust abouts from the circus came out of the trees with a horse drawn wagon with a cage attached to the bed.

"Put the Indian in the cage and chain him up," Cagliostro ordered. "Hurry, I only gave them a light dose."

"What are you doing with the other one, Boss?" one of the men asked.

"I'm making sure no one ever comes to look for our prize," Cagliostro answered pointing to Buck. "And speaking of our prize, be careful with him. We don't want him to look mistreated when we put him on display."

"Right, Boss," the men chorused as they got Buck settled into his new home.

"Give him another dose of this spray if he wakes," Cagliostro said handing over the atomizer. "I don't want him to struggle."

Cagliostro waited until Ike was almost awake and started talking to him in soft hypnotic tones. He spent many minutes repeating his instructions to the mesmerized boy until he was confident the bald boy would do exactly as instructed. It shouldn't be too hard of a story to swallow anyway. The half-Indian boy wouldn't be missed. Of that he was sure. They were an undesirable sort and everyone was glad to be rid of them. Cagliostro headed back to his trailer after the boy left. He and his men would need to leave right away, now that they had what they came for. They would need to travel quickly to catch up with Cirque de l'Enfer and also catch the girl on the way. It would be tricky but he had people watching out for her.

Inside the trailer, Cagliostro went back to his desk and settled into a chair as the wagons pulled away. He had a lot of research to do if he was going to take over the mind of this boy. He seemed stronger than many of the subjects he had worked on before. He wanted to practice on him so he would be able to use what he learned on the girl. He needed to make her into Juliette and it was something he hadn't really attempted before.

Cagliostro again took out the big leather book to study. There were extensive notes in many of the margins. They were in handwriting he remembered fondly and he traced the words on a few of the pages. This had belonged to his grandmother and she used it almost every day of her life. Several pages were stained by dripped liquid and there was also the occasional splatter of candle wax. His grandmother had called it her potion book. She could come up with a concoction to cure anything. Cagliostro had asked her about the book many times and if it just contained remedies. She told him that it contained all the plant knowledge that was known. She firmly believed and told him often that he couldn't heal if he couldn't hurt. The knowledge of both must be learned. He was well aware that she didn't mean he had to hurt people. He just needed to know the signs and symptoms so he could help and the best way to help was to know what kind of damage toxins and poisons could do. He smiled as he settled into his chair and began to take notes. He was especially interested in things that affected the mind. There were plenty of entries in this book that fit that description. He knew when his grandmother died and left him this weighty tome, it would serve him well.

* * *

"Rider Coming!" Rachel called from the bunkhouse porch. No mail was expected, but Kid came out just in case it was Lou. Jimmy and Cody came out too.

Ike stopped his horse and dismounted as Teaspoon came walking up from the jail.

"Ike, I thought I sent you and Buck to St. Joe," Teaspoon queried.

*They didn't need us after all,* Ike signed.

"Hmmm, that's strange," Teaspoon replied scratching his whiskers. "Where's Buck?"

*He quit,* Ike said and shrugged. He started to lead his horse away when Teaspoon stopped him.

"Hold on, Ike," Teaspoon said alarmed. "What do you mean he quit?"

Ike shrugged again. *Who cares anyway?* Ike signed with a confused look on his face. *He probably went back to his people.*

The rider's looked at each other and at Teaspoon and Rachel.

"Cody, why don't you take Ike's horse and cool it down," Teaspoon suggested. "Ike let's go inside and talk."

Rachel, Kid, and Jimmy followed Teaspoon and Ike inside the bunkhouse wanting to get to the bottom of Ike's behavior and Buck's disappearance.

"Ike, did something happen between you and Buck out on the trail?" Teaspoon asked.

Ike shook his head "no" and looked away as if annoyed.

"Ike?" Teaspoon probed.

*I don't understand,* Ike signed. *Who cares? He's only a stupid Indian.*

"Ike, you don't mean that," Kid said astounded.

"Ike McSwain, you ought to be ashamed of yourself," Rachel scolded. "You and Buck have been like brothers since before I've known you. How can you say such things?"

Ike got up and left the bunkhouse abruptly. Teaspoon caught Kid as he was about to chase after him.

"Let him go," Teaspoon said confused.

"But Teaspoon…" Kid started.

"I know, I know," Teaspoon answered, "But I don't think we're gonna get no more information from Ike today. Something ain't right about this that's for sure."

"What're we going to do about it?" Rachel asked.

"Kid, Jimmy, saddle up a couple of horses, follow the trail to St. Joe and see if you can find out anything," Teaspoon said.

"But what about Lou?" Kid asked concerned.

"She ain't in no trouble, but Buck pretty likely is," Teaspoon said. "Don't worry, Kid, she'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"And if she ain't?" Kid asked.

"Then we'll deal with that tomorrow," Teaspoon said. "Right now, Buck needs us."

"What do you want me to do, Teaspoon?" Rachel asked. "Should I talk to Ike?"

"Only if it ain't about Buck," Teaspoon pondered. "See if you can get any information on how his ride went and who he met on the trail without talking about Buck. See if he remembers anything."

"Remembers anything?" Rachel questioned.

"I have a theory," Teaspoon said. "I'm going to check on a few things."

* * *

**A/N And this is why _Better Fate Than Never_ exists...Poor Buck wanted an uncomplicated story with no doomies. Now back to that picnic!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel grabbed the bowl of green beans she just washed and took them toward the bunkhouse. Teaspoon asked her to talk to Ike. She didn't really talk to Ike that much, at least not alone. First off, she wasn't very good at understanding Ike's signing and she had relied on Buck to translate for her most of the time. She knew she should know the signs by now, but she'd just never got the hang of it. She would just have to get through it this time without the normal help. Teaspoon said not to talk about Buck, but instead she should get Ike to run through the day. He thought it would be helpful to try and get him to remember as much as he could about the ride. She wasn't sure it would help. What Rachel really wanted to do was beat Ike senseless until he told the truth about what happened to Buck.

After opening the door to the bunkhouse, Rachel looked inside and found Ike lying on his bunk. His eyes were open, so Rachel knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Ike, can you help me with these beans?" Rachel asked.

*Sure,* Ike answered.

Rachel sat down at the table and Ike sat down across from her. She put the bowl of beans in the center of the table between them and put out another bowl for the snapped beans. Ike looked over at Rachel and tentatively took a bean out of the bowl and snapped the ends off of it.

"That was a pretty short ride you had," Rachel observed. "Did someone from the company meet you on the trail to let you know you weren't needed?"

Ike nodded and snapped another bean.

"Where were you when you ran into them?" Rachel asked carefully. She didn't look up until she snapped a couple more beans.

Ike shrugged like he was having a difficult time remembering. He grabbed a bean and snapped one end off and looked up startled at Rachel. He looked down again and grabbed a handful of beans.

"Were you near a town?" Rachel probed deeper. "Did you run into some Indians? Is that why Buck left so suddenly?

Ike looked up suddenly agitated. He threw the beans into the bowl and left the bunkhouse.

Rachel bit her lip. Teaspoon told her not to bring up Buck, but she knew she was getting through to him. Rachel did realize one thing though. Ike didn't remember. She needed to tell Teaspoon, it could be important.

* * *

Buck didn't recognize any of the voices around him. He didn't remember what he was doing last or where he could be. His whole body felt heavy. Everything Buck heard sounded like it was far away. He couldn't understand what they were saying most of the time.

Buck tried to open his eyes. His lids were very heavy and it took great effort just to open them a crack. His field of vision was blurry and he could barely make out the images that surrounded him. Wherever he was, it was dark and only lit by lanterns. Buck tried to figure out the last thing he could remember. He was sure the sun was out. There was a breeze and he was with Ike. Where was Ike? Buck let a surge of adrenalin course through him as he tried to sit up. The sudden movement made him dizzy and nauseous but also made him aware of another complication to his situation. Buck moved his arms up to his face and looked at the metal cuffs on his wrists. They were locked on with chains. He moved his hands up to his neck and felt the metal collar that was locked on there. Buck was in trouble and he was trying not to panic. He didn't think he could break free.

A man came over to wear Buck was sitting and Buck realized for the first time that he was also locked in a cage. These men must fear him an awful lot to go through so much trouble, Buck thought. The man in front of the bars eyed him wearily. He turned and said something to someone else that Buck couldn't see.

Buck leaned against the back of the cage which was a solid wall instead of bars. He felt tired and thirsty. He watched as a dark figure approached. It was a man he recognized. Buck began to struggle.

"Stay calm, my dear boy," Cagliostro said in a soothing voice. "Relax and listen to my voice."

"Let me out of here!" Buck struggled to shout. "You have no right to keep me prisoner."

"You're using up all your strength," Cagliostro observed. "Relax."

"Where's Ike?" Buck asked angrily. "If you hurt him, I will make sure you pay dearly."

"Your young friend is fine," Cagliostro said dismissively. "You need not worry about him. He should be safely back in Rock Creek by now."

"Then the marshal should be paying you a visit shortly," Buck said confidently.

"Why, my boy?" Cagliostro asked. "He told them all you quit and went back to live with your people. Nobody is looking for you nor will they ever."

Buck swallowed hard and tried not to look dismayed. He knew his friends would come for him, but what if Ike couldn't tell them where to look?

"Drink this," Cagliostro said offering a canteen. "It's just water."

Buck looked skeptically at the offered water, but took it anyway. He took a sip and it tasted fine so he drank more.

"When you become more obedient, I will remove the chains," Cagliostro commented.

Buck's eyes narrowed in hate as he plugged the top of the canteen.

"For now, dear boy, sleep," Cagliostro said as he sprayed a mist at Buck from a perfume atomizer.

Buck felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him and slumped to the floor of the cage.

Cagliostro turned to one of the men nearby and handed him a stack of buckskin clothes. "Put these on him and bring his clothes to me."

* * *

Jimmy and Kid sat around a campfire. The two boys had spent the rest of the day searching for Ike and Buck's trail. They didn't find anything and that worried them both. It was like Buck dropped off the face of the earth.

"Do you think we'll find anything tomorrow?" Jimmy asked a very distracted Kid.

"I don't know, but all I can think of is Lou," Kid answered. "Those circus guys were mighty interested in her, Jimmy. Too interested."

"Lou can take care of herself," Jimmy reminded him.

"Yeah, so can Buck, but we're out here trying to find him," Kid argued. "What if Ike was right and Buck quit and went back to his people?"

"You really think Ike would have said those things about Buck?" Jimmy asked skeptically. "I'm not even as close with my sisters as Buck and Ike are. Something strange is definitely going on."

"I know, I guess I'm just worried that we're all out looking for Buck and no one is looking for Lou," Kid said.

"Lou ain't lost," Jimmy reminded him, "At least not yet."

"I just want to make sure we keep it that way."

"Get some sleep," Jimmy suggested. "We need to start early and see if we can find out what happened to Buck. The sooner we do that the quicker we can get you back to Lou."

* * *

Teaspoon sat on the bunkhouse porch with his morning coffee trying to digest everything that had happened recently. He couldn't help thinking that Buck's disappearance had something to do with that circus. For all the attention they showered on Lou, Teaspoon was sure he was the only one that noticed the way a few of them eyed Buck. At first, he thought it might just be fascination because they'd never seen an Indian living in a town before, but now that Buck was missing, it seemed as if those curious looks were a bit more sinister.

Mesmerizers, magicians, mind readers. Teaspoon had heard all those words before. None of them made him at all comfortable. He had seen one of these men at a playhouse in Texas when he was with the Rangers. The show was interesting and entertaining in a parlor game sort of way. The Great Cagliostro from this circus seemed like he was much more leaned and to Teaspoon, much more dangerous. Teaspoon had seen that Cody was fascinated by this man and that Cody, Jimmy, and Ike had visited him both nights. Buck had gone once, but had seemed healthily uncomfortable about taking in the man's show again.

Teaspoon thought back to what Rachel had told him of her conversation with yesterday. It worried him that Ike didn't remember much and what he did say was so out of character for Ike. For that reason alone, Teaspoon couldn't help but think that this circus and Buck's disappearance were absolutely related. The one thing that nagged at him was that the circus left before the boys did and went the other direction.

Teaspoon looked up when he heard Rachel call out "Rider Coming." Cody took the handoff and rode away. Teaspoon let out a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of Lou riding in. The important thing was that she was back. Perhaps that would keep Kid's mind on finding Buck. Lou led her horse over to the bunkhouse and Ike came out of the bunkhouse and took it from her.

"Howdy Teaspoon," Lou said sitting next to the grizzled station master. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Teaspoon took a deep breath and filled Lou in.

"Ike really said those things about Buck?" Lou asked surprised.

Teaspoon nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"Teaspoon, I rode right past that circus on the way here," Lou reported, "I know I could sneak in and have a look."

"Now hold on, Lou," Teaspoon said nearly choking. "I can't let you go off by yourself, especially after the way those circus people reacted to seeing you."

"But, Teaspoon," Lou protested. "It seems like they wouldn't mind having me around. Maybe if I told them I was interested in joining the circus. I have some fancy skills on a horse. It wouldn't be a stretch."

"Lou, I can't risk you getting hurt or worse snooping around there," Teaspoon said, "Besides, the Kid has been worried that those circus people were going to kidnap you anyway."

"Uh huh," Lou said angrily. "Teaspoon, you know I can take care of myself. I want to be treated like any of the other boys."

"Lou," Teaspoon said putting his hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't let any of my boys or girls go out into a dangerous situation alone. I ain't treating you no different."

"It's just, I feel so helpless sitting here when I could be doing something useful," Lou lamented.

"I know," Teaspoon said. "Jimmy and Kid should be back by this afternoon."

"Teaspoon you know Kid's going to say I shouldn't come with them," Lou challenged. "You know we'll fight about it. It would be wasting time Buck may not have."

Teaspoon let out a deep breath. Lou was right. Kid would fight her on going to that circus to look for Buck. He wasn't going to send her out there all alone though.

"Lou, just wait for the boys to get back and we'll talk about it then," Teaspoon decided. "I'm goin' over to the jail to look through the wanted posters to make sure Buck didn't run into any other kinds of trouble."

"Fine," Lou said angrily. "I'll wait, but I'm going to look for Buck with the rest of you all later. I won't let you leave me behind."

Teaspoon nodded and walked down the street leaving Lou alone on the bunkhouse porch. Lou waited until Teaspoon was out of sight and then ran to the barn.

"It won't do no harm to look around," Lou said out loud as she saddled a horse, "I know how to be careful and not be seen."


	9. Chapter 9

Laurent sat quietly at his desk. He couldn't get the girl out of his head, but he felt nervous about the plan to take her and turn her into Juliette. He needed to think of something else. He really needed to get his mind back on the circus. Gilles was talking with the towns in their path right now. He wasn't back yet with the details of their next stop, but he should be making it back sometime today. Perhaps that would take his mind off the girl. A new town and the parade always helped. He could usually get lost in the faces of the people. They all looked at him and his circus with wonder. The girl did too. Laurent grabbed a glass in his hand and looked at it. He was tempted to fill it and drink himself into forgetting, but he couldn't. He threw the glass across the trailer where it hit a wall and broke.

A soft knock at his door brought Laurent out of his mood. He shifted on his chair and smoothed his hair. As his hands rubbed his face, he realized he needed a shave.

"Come in," Laurent said as he straightened his desk.

Cagliostro appeared through the open door and Laurent was sure the temperature inside his trailer had dropped. He swallowed hard.

"How goes the plans?" Laurent said stiffly. He was having second thoughts about everything including the Indian boy.

"About as well as I expected," Cagliostro said. "The boy is very resistant to my efforts thus far to control his mind, but he is weakening. We missed the opportunity to grab the girl."

"Maybe it's for the best," Laurent said sadly. "It is time I moved on. Juliette is gone and she isn't coming back."

There was an awkward silence as the two men looked at each other. Both carried the same look of regret and guilt.

"So tell me about the boy," Laurent sighed as he changed the subject, "What are you going to try next?"

Cagliostro snapped his head up and smiled slightly. "Well I found a plant growing right here on the prairie that I'd like to try."

"What does it do?" Laurent asked hesitantly

"Well I plan to give him a very small dose," Cagliostro advised, "But it should make him a bit delirious and give him some pretty strange visions. If I bump the dosage up, he may have a bit of difficulty telling the difference between reality and dreams he'll have."

"That sounds rather extreme, Cagliostro," Laurent remarked a bit horrified.

"It is, my good man, but I believe it is necessary to break him," Cagliostro said. "After that his mind will open to my bidding."

"Will he be ready to exhibit in the menagerie then?" Laurent asked.

"He should be," Cagliostro answered. "If not I'll give him some laudanum to keep him docile."

"Carry on then," Laurent said absently. He didn't want to deal with his feelings about this right now. If he just ignored his concerns things would turn out alright.

* * *

"I don't see how they could have traveled any further than this," Jimmy said pulling his horse to a stop. They were almost half way to Seneca. "There's just no sign of Buck anywhere."

"I think we should go back and tell Teaspoon," Kid said trying to keep his worry for Lou at bay.

"I wonder if Teaspoon and Rachel have had any luck getting Ike to talk," Jimmy said worriedly.

"If anyone can get through to him, it would be them," Kid said. "We should get back and find out."

"We should stop at all the stations on our way back and ask everyone to keep an eye out for Buck, just in case," Jimmy suggested. "The more eyes we got looking for him the better."

"Yeah," Kid said. "Let's hurry. I want to get back to Rock Creek before dark."

"Lou?" Jimmy asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling," Kid said defensively.

* * *

Cagliostro ground some black seeds into a powder in an old stone mortar. The pestle was smoother, but of the same color of stone. It was another heirloom from his grandmother. He smiled at the fine powder he had achieved and put it in a small glass vial. He would put some in the food he was preparing for the boy. The Indian would be hungry by now. It had been a while since he had eaten. Cagliostro corked the vial, put it into his vest pocket, and headed to the menagerie tent.

Grabbing a small cast iron pot of stew along with utensils and a bowl on his way, Cagliostro was soon inside the tent. He brought the steaming pot over to the cage and looked inside. The Indian was awake and pulling at the buckskin clothing he was now dressed in. He looked confused and uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" Cagliostro asked as he took a spoonful of stew out of the pot. He tasted it himself to show the young man it was safe.

The boy nodded carefully. Cagliostro set the pot down on a table and turned his back to the cage as he dished out a serving into a bowl. He turned around and presented the bowl to the Indian by sliding it through the bars.

"I assume you know how to use one of these?" Cagliostro asked indicating a spoon.

Again, the Indian boy nodded. He hesitantly reached out for the spoon and Cagliostro handed it to him. He took a bite of the stew and closed his eyes letting the warm tasty food fill his senses. It looked like the boy thought tasted good and he seemed very hungry.

Cagliostro turned and left the tent. The drug should be taking effect in about thirty to forty-five minutes. He would return then.

* * *

Lou stopped her horse on a hill overlooking the temporary camp of Cirque de l'Enfer. There didn't look to be anything out of the ordinary happening, but they did look like they were waiting for something to happen. Perhaps they were waiting to find out which town they were going to next.

Lou gently kicked her horse into a walk and started down the hill. If she was going to find out if Buck was here, she would need to get closer. Lou looked around the grounds from her vantage point and decided that the performers were a safe place to start. There was a woman who did trick riding and Lou could see her. She turned her horse and decided that this woman was her ticket to finding out information.

"Excuse me," Lou said as she approached the woman. "I saw you in the show at Rock Creek and I'm really inspired by your riding. I was wondering if I could learn some tricks from you."

The woman stopped and looked like she was trying to hide a laugh. "Sweetheart, you are pretty bold," she said. "I like that. The name's Agnes Lake. What's yours, Honey?"

Lou swallowed hard. "Louise," she said. "How did you know?"

"You have that 'worried big sister' look about you," Agnes said. "What are you really doing here, Sweetheart?"

"I'm looking for someone," Lou revealed. "I don't know if I can trust you though."

"My husband, Bill, and I just joined up with this outfit," Agnes said. "I don't really know many of the other performers very well and I have only spoken with the management off and on. I ain't about to call attention to you, Honey, but there are some strange ones working here. I ain't sure this is the safest place for a single girl like you."

"I'm not sure this is the safest place for me either, but I can look out for myself," Lou assured Agnes. "I ride for the Pony Express and one of our riders went missing. I was wondering if he turned up here."

"Can't say I've seen anyone new around," Agnes said. "I can keep an eye out though. What does he look like?"

"He's kind of hard to miss," Lou answered. "He's half Indian and his name is Buck."

Agnes face took a concerned look and she looked around quick. She pulled Lou behind another tent so they wouldn't be seen. "I overheard some of the crew talking," Agnes whispered. "They said they captured a savage just outside the last town we were in. That could be your friend."

"Where is he?" Lou demanded. "I need to see him."

"Ain't no use, Honey," Agnes said. "They're keeping a close watch on that one. He's to be part of the 'Menagerie' of wild and exotic animals."

"Buck's not an animal," Lou said with tears of alarm gathering in her eyes. "He's one of the gentlest people I know. I have to get him out of there."

"Your best bet is to go get some help," Agnes advised.

"I just need to make sure it's him," Lou said agreeing. "Which tent are they holding him in?"

"That one over there," Agnes said pointing to the menagerie tent. "Be careful, Honey."

* * *

Buck started to feel different. He was surprised that the man he knew as the Great Cagliostro didn't make him sleep this time. He was awake, but he was starting to feel like he was dreaming anyhow. Every movement he made seemed to be in slow motion. Buck moved his arm and swore he could see streaks of light trailing every move his arm made. It almost made him dizzy. Buck leaned against the wall to his cage. There was something in the stew.

Sounds and lights started to swirl around Buck's head. He closed his eyes and plugged his ears, but somehow neither one stopped. Buck had only been through something like this once before in his life. He had been in his brother's camp near Sweetwater very early on into the express. He drank from the water of life and had visions about trials he was supposed to go through to prove himself. This felt similar, but the intention was all wrong. The circumstances were all wrong. This was perverted and there was nothing protecting him. Buck reached down instinctively for his medicine pouch and found that it was gone. He was wearing buckskins and not his normal clothes. He woke up this morning in them.

He was starting to feel out of place in time as he heard the gentle thumps of a drum nearby. Buck thought he heard his brother's voice calling angrily at him.

"I'm sorry, Red Bear, I didn't mean to get lost," Buck called out feeling like a small child.

The drumming started to get louder and Buck tried to shake the confusion from his head. He wasn't a small child anymore and Red Bear wasn't here. The drumming was starting to quicken now and Buck was starting to realize the drumming wasn't coming from a drum at all. It was his heartbeat. He tried to calm himself taking deep breaths. It wasn't helping very much and he kept hearing voices of people from the past and present. Buck closed his eyes tightly trying to escape this madness.

"I don't have a ride tomorrow, Teaspoon. It's Cody's turn," Buck said suddenly in response to something he was sure he heard Teaspoon say.

Buck opened his eyes. Everything was still swirling around. He kept hearing voices and thought he might have seen a person or two, but none of them were real.

"You're not real," Buck whispered to the emptiness of the tent. "None of you are real."

"Buck?" a meek voice said to him. "Buck, what's wrong with you?"

Buck opened his eyes and saw Lou standing in front of the cage.

"You're not real," Buck repeated. "You can't trick me, you're not real."

"Buck, it's me, Lou," Lou said.

"Go away!" Buck cried. "Get out of my head! You're not really here. You're not real."

Buck kept repeating the last three words until the vision of Lou disappeared. He then curled himself up into a tight ball and waited until sleep took him or the visions disappeared.

* * *

Lou backed out of the tent. She found Buck alright, but she wouldn't be able to get him out of here herself. Agnes was right; she was going to need help. Lou turned around and ran right into a man.

"Just where do you think you're going, Miss?" Cagliostro asked sinisterly.


	10. Chapter 10

Lou stiffened and opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. The man put his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

"Come with me, my dear," Cagliostro said. He could see the girl's mind working furiously trying to figure out a plan of escape. She did not need one. Cagliostro had a plan for her escape already- a plan that guaranteed that no one would ever find her half blooded friend. He almost let out a maniacal laugh, but the girl was frightened enough and that's just what he wanted. Cagliostro turned Lou and the two started walking.

"What did you do to him?" Lou asked finding her voice. She was trying to control her temper and be brave at the same time, but she felt like she was failing on both accounts. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away.

"That is none of your concern," Cagliostro said. He opened the door to his trailer and ushered her inside.

Cagliostro pointed to a chair and Lou reluctantly sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked as he pulled out two glasses and then a bottle.

"No, thank you," Lou said. "It is my concern what you are doing to my friend. Why didn't he think I was real?"

"Your name is Louise, is it not?" Cagliostro asked as he poured Bourbon into both glasses. He slid one glass across the table to Lou.

"Yes, it is," Lou said. "I won't let you change the subject. I want you to release my friend."

"I'm sorry, Louise," he said, "I can't do that, but I have a counter offer."

Lou looked at the man confused and curious.

"You saw your friend in the cage, yes?" Cagliostro asked. "How would you like to end up like him?"

Lou tried to hide the panic in her face, but Cagliostro saw it.

"That's what I thought," he said.

"What would I have to do to avoid it?" Lou asked meekly.

"Just relax and listen to the sound of my voice," Cagliostro said.

* * *

Kid let out a road weary sigh as he and Jimmy rode into Rock Creek. "I'll put talk to Teaspoon if you put up the horses," he suggested.

Kid jumped down off Katy's back and tossed the reins to Jimmy, who continued on to the station. Kid walked into the Marshal's office and found Teaspoon reading a book at his desk.

"Teaspoon?" Kid asked.

"Kid, you find out anything?" Teaspoon said as he closed the book he was reading.

"No, it's like Buck just disappeared into thin air," Kid answered. "Did Ike say anything yet?"

"Nope, he's taken to avoiding Rachel now," Teaspoon said. "I have a theory, Kid. I think that mind reader from that circus is somehow involved. I just don't know exactly how or why."

"Teaspoon, has Lou returned from her run?" Kid asked anxiously.

"Yep, she sure has," Teaspoon said with a smile. "At least that's one of you I don't have to worry about today. She was raring to go out to that circus herself and look around."

"You didn't let her!" Kid blurted out.

"Well, of course not Kid," Teaspoon replied. "I talked her out of it."

"Good, I've been worried about her all day," Kid said relieved. "What should we do next?"

"Well, I think we should talk about this over supper," Teaspoon said. "I want to have everyone there so we can plan this out."

"I think we should leave Lou out of this," Kid said. "I don't like how those circus men were interested in her."

"Now, Kid, I promised Lou we wouldn't leave her behind," Teaspoon said. "I had to or she would have gone off to the circus looking for Buck on her own."

"But Teaspoon…"

"I ain't gonna argue with you no more, Kid," Teaspoon said. "I'm going to need everyone's help as it is. She can probably get into places we can't. We have to use all of our strengths."

"Fine, but I'm not letting her out of my sight," Kid stipulated.

"Alright," Teaspoon agreed. "Now, why don't you help Jimmy with those horses and then wash up for supper."

"Yes, sir," Kid replied.

Teaspoon shook his head as Kid left his office. He stood up and stretched. He had better talk to Rachel and see if she was able to get anything more out of Ike. Teaspoon felt his age in his bones as he walked through the town. Sometimes he felt too old to be running after these boys all the time, but he always did because they needed him. This time was no different. They needed to get to the bottom of what was going on and they needed to do it fast.

Teaspoon knocked on the door to Rachel's house and waited until the station mistress appeared.

"Teaspoon, come in!" she said. "Supper will be ready in a half an hour."

Teaspoon wiped his feet on the mat just over the threshold and sat down on a nice chair. Rachel sat in her rocker and grabbed a shirt to mend.

"Did you manage to keep Lou busy today?" Teaspoon asked.

"I haven't seen Lou all day, Teaspoon," Rachel replied with her face reflecting her confusion. "Did she come back?"

"Yeah, this mornin'."

"I been keeping an eye out for her, but it's hard to keep track of them some days," Rachel complained. "Let's see…Noah's out on a run, Ike and Cody have been doing chores all day, and I see Kid and Jimmy are just back. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Lou today."

"Damn!" Teaspoon said. "That fool girl's gone and done just what I told her not to. Rachel, I need to get the boys together and go after Lou."

"I'll get some supplies together," Rachel said dropping the mending back into the pile. She ran into the kitchen and started to assemble some hard tack, coffee, and jerky.

Teaspoon opened the door and hurried out with Rachel on his heel. Kid came rushing out of the barn.

"I thought you said Lou was here?" Kid yelled. "Lightning's not in the barn, and Cody and Ike haven't seen her all day."

"I know," Teaspoon said. "Let's all get in the bunkhouse and discuss it."

"There's no time to discuss it!" Kid shouted. "I knew she was in trouble. I just knew it!"

"Calm down, Kid," Teaspoon said as soothingly as he could muster. "You ain't doin' Lou any good by getting upset. We need to think and plan rationally."

"I'll try, Teaspoon," Kid said reluctantly agreeing, "But this is Lou we're talking about."

"I know, Kid, I know."

The boys were all seated at the table and Teaspoon stood at the head of the table. He recounted his conversation with Lou earlier in the day. All the boys seemed to be beyond concerned except Ike. This worried Teaspoon even more. He didn't think he could have the next part of the conversation with Ike present.

"Rachel, why don't you and Ike go to the house for some more supplies," Teaspoon suggested. He gave Rachel a wink, which she quickly caught the meaning of. She opened her mouth slightly and nodded.

"Come on, Ike," Rachel said. The two got up from the table and left the bunkhouse.

Teaspoon watched them go and looked at the door for a few moments before turning back to Cody, Jimmy, and Kid.

"Boys, I think Lou's in more danger than we can imagine," Teaspoon said. "I've been reading up on this mesmerizing thing that circus fellow you boys were so taken with does. Frankly, it scares me. I think he's done something to Ike's mind to make him forget who his friends are. If that man got a hold of Lou, I don't know what he could do to her."

The bunkhouse door suddenly opened and Teaspoon and the boys all turned to look at who entered the bunkhouse. Their curious faces turned puzzled.

"Who is doing what to who?" Lou asked as she walked through the door. "Is someone else in trouble?"

"We thought you were, Lou," Kid said exasperated. "Where have you been?"

Lou gave Kid an annoyed glare and turned her attention to Teaspoon. "I'm sorry, Teaspoon, but I didn't see the point of waiting," she said. "I went and looked around that circus."

Teaspoon licked lip and raised his eyebrows in irritation. He didn't like his boys and girls going off on their own half cocked. "Well?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"If Buck was there, I would have found him," Lou said. "There was no sign of him."

Teaspoon sunk down onto his chair. "Well that don't make no sense," he said. "Lou, are you sure?"

"I turned that place inside out and asked a lot of questions too," Lou said. "I'm telling you, Buck wasn't there."

* * *

Gilles was happy to be getting back to Cirque l'Enfer tonight. It had been a long road and not many towns on it were up to having the circus stop for anything more than the night. He finally found a place to take them. It would be at least a whole week's stay. They would have to be on their best behavior. Gilles would have to make sure Laurent knew that. They couldn't run any funny business in Fort Kearny. The commanding officer of the fort said there were a few companies coming through the fort in the coming week, so the circus's timing would be perfect. It would avail the troops a bit of rest and relaxation before continuing onto their destination.

The lights in Laurent's trailer were on, so Gilles decided to go there first. He needed to give him a report anyways. He jumped down from his horse and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Gilles, come in," Laurent said. "Where are we off to next?"

Gilles nodded a greeting to Cagliostro.

"Fort Kearny," Gilles reported, "For an extended stay. They would like us for the week, possibly longer."

"Splendid," Laurent mused. "Would you like a drink?"

Gilles nodded. After the long hours he had put in the saddle, he was more than ready for a drink.

"Cagliostro and I were just chatting about a new acquisition," Laurent said.

"What kind of acquisition?" he asked.

"An Indian boy for the menagerie," Cagliostro answered. "He's probably around seventeen or eighteen I would think."

"Where'd you catch him?" Gilles answered accepting a glass of Bourbon from Laurent. He took a sip of the fiery liquid and let it burn its way down his throat.

"Just outside that last town we were in," Laurent answered.

Gilles frowned. "You took the boy from that town didn't you?" he asked. "Holding him will be dangerous. He has friends."

"They won't be a concern," Cagliostro assured him. "They'll never look for him here. I've taken precautions."

"There won't be a tribe of Indians looking for him either," Laurent rationalized. "I'd take his friends of an angry tribe any day. I don't ever want a repeat of what happened the last time."

"He speaks English, though," Gilles remembered. "How are you going to keep him from talking or asking for help?"

"I was just about to take care of that," Cagliostro said. "I think I will be able to control his mind enough to make him forget he knows any English and if he doesn't speak Indian, then I can make him forget he knows how to speak at all."

"You can do that?" Gilles asked. Truthfully he was a bit horrified at the thought.

"Would you care to watch?" Cagliostro asked. "I was about to work with him now."

"Yes, Gilles, let us watch the master work his magic," Laurent said.

The three men left the trailer and headed off toward the menagerie. Gilles wasn't sure he wanted to see this, but he wanted to know what Laurent and Cagliostro were up to. They entered the dimly lit tent and walked over to Buck's cage. The boy was lying on the floor with his eyes open and staring off into the distance. He didn't seem to react to anything around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Laurent asked. "Is he dead?"

Cagliostro pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and put it near Buck's face. Condensation from his breath gathered on the small pane of glass.

"He's not dead," Cagliostro said smiling. "He's ready."

Gilles couldn't help but stare at the poor soul in the cage. This boy was here obviously against his will. He kept trying to remind himself that the boy was 'just an Indian,' but somehow that didn't comfort him at all. The helpless look in the boy's eyes spooked him and he nearly jumped when the boy's eyes finally moved. He found the boy staring directly into his eyes.

"Help me," Buck whispered.

Gilles stumbled backwards toward the tent flaps. He couldn't watch this. He would be haunted by the look on that boy's face for the rest of his days if he stayed. He ran out of the tent and back to his trailer. After lighting a lantern, he sat down on his bed and grabbed a bottle of rot gut from underneath. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and looked at the bottle. After a moment's hesitation he put the bottle up to his lips and tipped it back. He wanted to forget he ever saw that boy.


	11. Chapter 11

_The first thing Buck heard was the droplets of water crashing into small puddle. Every drop echoed louder. The sound was almost oppressive. He tried to move his hands to cover his ears, but he could not get them to move. His body felt so heavy and he did not feel like he could move anything. It was as if he was glued to the floor of his cage. The floor was cold and hard. He desperately wanted to move. He needed to break free. All he could do was listen to the sound of the water. Drip, drip, drip. The sound was so loud now and he needed to make it stop. He needed to focus on something else._

_Was Lou here? Did he hear her? Did he see her? He couldn't remember, but he thought he saw a number of people today in dreams and visions. Red Bear might have been there, which was impossible. Teaspoon could have been there, but that was improbable. Lou was a little different. He wracked his brain. He just barely remembered seeing her from the cage. The other visions weren't part of the cage. Maybe she was real after all. Buck sent a silent prayer up to the Great Spirit. Perhaps Lou would return with help._

_Buck heard a roar off in the distance. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. Whatever it was it sounded hungry. The growl was getting closer and he could hear the disconcerting clicking of claws on a smooth hard surface. They were getting closer and then they stopped. The beast licked its chops and started to growl. Buck tried with all his might to move, but he still couldn't. The clicking of the claws started again. At first they were slow and then they started to speed up. The panic was rising in him as the beast drew nearer and nearer. He tried to yell out for help, but his voice was gone. Try as he might, he couldn't make a sound. There was only one thing he could do. Wake up._

Buck's eyes popped open and he bolted upright. He also found his voice as he let out a terrified yell as he came to consciousness. Buck quickly got up from the floor of the cage on crouched in the corner. His body was drenched with sweat and he was out of breath.

"Did you sleep well, dear boy?" Cagliostro asked and then laughed at him as he cowered in the corner. "I guess not."

Buck shot him a murderous look. If he ever got out of this cage, Buck would turn the tables on that man. The man would spend the rest of his short life terrified. Buck would make sure of it. If he was going to be stuck in this cage, he might as well use the time to plot his revenge.

* * *

Gilles opened his eyes. Somehow he managed to fall asleep on the floor. He sat up. The light from his window was bright, too bright. The curtain was closed but a sliver of sunlight had found its way through. He blocked the light from his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach as he tried to stand. Gilles made it as far as the bed. He collapsed onto it and covered his face with his pillow. He moaned, but the act of moaning only made his head feel worse. He was never drinking again.

The events from the previous night started to come back to him. He saw those eyes. They begged and pleaded with him for help. Gilles took the pillow off of his face and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason he started to think of his sister, Juliette. She never liked that Laurent wanted an Indian in the menagerie. Gilles had gone along with the first time, even though it had almost cost them their lives. The Indian tribe was very angry and they were all lucky to be alive. He always believed Indians were wild and animal like. That they belonged in a cage. The boy from last night was different. He spoke English. Juliette wouldn't have tolerated the way Cagliostro was treating him. It seemed that the good professor had a great deal more power at the circus than he ever did before. That was something Juliette wouldn't have allowed either. Gilles made a decision. He couldn't let Cagliostro control Laurent anymore and he couldn't let Cagliostro hurt that boy anymore.

Gilles needed some coffee and then he could form more coherent thoughts. Helping that boy would be difficult for him and he needed all his faculties available to him. He didn't know who would be willing to help him. Perhaps he would take a walk around the camp while people were packing up. It would take them several days to get to Fort Kearny. He might be able to orchestrate something happening on the way and the boy could get away on his own. That's if the boy could physically do it. The state Gilles saw him in last night would not work.

Breakfast was still being served and for once Gilles was happy the camp was lagging behind schedule. He grabbed a cup of coffee and looked over to the menagerie cages. The boy's cage was draped with canvas. Gilles looked around at the others in the camp. He caught the same displeasure he was feeling in the expression of one other person. He would need allies. He walked over to a table and sat down.

"I see I'm not the only uncomfortable one," Gilles said before taking a sip of coffee.

"It ain't right, Gilles," Agnes said as she stared at the cages. "Bill and I are almost fit to leave this outfit over it."

"Will you help me?" Gilles said, "Please, before you pull up your stakes, will you help?"

"We can try," Agnes said. "I don't know how to help. I warned that girl to be careful too."

"What girl?" Gilles asked concerned.

"That girl you and Laurent were falling all over the other night," Agnes said. "She was here looking for that boy. She found him too."

"Is she still here?" Gilles asked.

"No, Cagliostro caught her snooping around," Agnes reported. "He brought her to his trailer and then she left."

A sharp pain made Gilles wince and he took another sip of his coffee. He didn't think Cagliostro would just let someone leave who could come back and bring help with them. No, something wasn't right about that. He looked back at Agnes.

"I know what yer thinkin'," Agnes said, "And she was in Cagliostro's trailer for an awful long time."

"He wouldn't," Gilles said aghast. He looked at Agnes and could see her putting some pieces together too. Gilles scanned the camp and stopped when his eyes settled on their quarry. Laurent and Cagliostro where conspiring about something and Laurent looked awfully happy.

"If she comes back here and says she wants to join up, you and Bill hide her," Gilles begged and nodded his attention to Laurent and Cagliostro. "I don't want those two to know she's here."

"If I can intercept her, I will," Agnes promised. "You really think she'll come back?"

"I'd bet money on it," Gilles said.

Gilles stood up and dumped the rest of his coffee on the ground. "Oh, Laurent what have you done."

* * *

"Teaspoon?" Lou asked as she walked into the Marshal's office. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the back, Lou," Teaspoon called. He came out front with a broom in his hands. "Something I can do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to ask for some time off," Lou said. "It's been a while since I seen Jeremiah and Theresa and well with us so much closer to St. Joe, I thought I could go see 'em."

Teaspoon looked at Lou critically. She seemed alright, but the timing of this request could not be more inconvenient and it seemed a little out of character.

"Did you tell the boys?" Teaspoon asked.

"No, not yet," Lou answered. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Well, Lou, to be honest this ain't the best time," Teaspoon said. "Noah's on that long run and with Buck missing…"

"I know my timin' could be better," she said. "But I keep putting this off. I can't do it anymore. My family needs me."

"What about Kid?" Teaspoon asked strategically. If anything would tip Lou's hand, her reaction to his question would be it. "How's he gonna feel if you up and leave?"

"I don't owe Kid nothing," Lou said flatly. "Why should I care what Kid thinks?"

Teaspoon nodded. "Alright, you can go," Teaspoon said. He was even more suspicious now. Lou and Kid may have had a little bit of a spat a day ago, but nothing that would leave her indifferent to Kid's feelings. "Oh, before you leave, I wanted to ask you a question about that circus."

"I told you, Teaspoon, Buck wasn't there," Lou said.

"Not what I was gonna ask," Teaspoon said. Although she reacted exactly as he thought she would.

"Well what was you gonna ask?" Lou inquired.

"I just wanted to know if you talked to that mesmerizer?" Teaspoon asked carefully.

"He was a very nice man," Lou replied almost artificially.

"I see," Teaspoon said.

"Can I go now?" Lou asked impatiently.

"Yep, you can go," Teaspoon answered. "Make sure Rachel gives you something for the trail."

Teaspoon watched Lou leave his office. He waited a short interval before leaving. He would bet his boots that Lou was heading nowhere near St. Joe. Teaspoon mentally went through his riders. Ike was out because he couldn't be trusted with this task, Kid was too emotionally involved for the moment, and Noah was gone. That left Jimmy and Cody. Teaspoon saw Jimmy coming out of Tompkins' store and made a 'B' line for the rider.

"Jimmy!" Teaspoon called out. The rider turned to him curiously. "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Teaspoon returned to his office. He needed to figure out the rest of the plan now. He only really had Kid and Cody left to him for the time being. They would have to be sneaky. Teaspoon poured himself some coffee. Jimmy would be back sometime early in the afternoon. His instructions were to make sure Lou was going to St. Joe. If she changed directions and headed toward the circus, Jimmy was to come back to Rock Creek immediately. Hopefully Jimmy would refrain from playing the hero and getting himself stuck in the same fix and Buck and Lou were likely in. They were going to need information. Perhaps he should have sent Cody to scout the circus, but he couldn't risk it.

Teaspoon stood up to refill his coffee. His eyes caught a gentleman leaning against the door jamb to his office. He looked the fellow up and down. He seemed like a slick operator.

"Can I help you?" Teaspoon asked as he poured some coffee into his mug.

"Are you the marshal of this town?" the man asked.

"I am," Teaspoon answered. "Marshal Hunter at your service. And who might you be?"

"Mr. Asher Collins of the Pinkerton Detective Agency," he replied.

"Coffee?" Teaspoon asked.

"Please," Asher replied.

Teaspoon filled a second mug with coffee and handed it over to Asher. Asher sipped it gladly.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Collins?" Teaspoon asked.

Teaspoon referred Asher to a chair and sat down in his own. Both men took a long draught from their coffee mugs.

"I'm on the trail of a circus," Asher said. "I was wondering if it came through this way."

"Might could," Teaspoon said. "What do you want with them?"

"The owner of that circus owes my client a tidy sum of money," Asher answered. "He is behind in his payments again."

"Again, you say," Teaspoon uttered. "So you have visited them before?

"Yes," Asher said and he tilted his head. The motion yielded a series of crackles and pops as the vertebrae in Asher's neck realigned themselves.

Teaspoon let one corner of his mouth curl in distaste. This man was a thug. Whatever he thought of that circus, this man was going to visit destruction on a part of it to satisfy a debt. Buck or Lou or both could find themselves stuck in the middle. That was the last thing Teaspoon wanted.

"Ain't no love lost between us and that circus," Teaspoon lied. "They darn near cleaned us out."

"Well then, they can pay on what they owe," Asher said. "Last time we had to get creative."

"Creative?" Teaspoon baited. If he was going to get any information out of this man, he would need to appear less than upstanding. "I like creative."

"Then you'd love our last collection call," Asher said.

"I might say I would," Teaspoon said.

"Off the record of course," Asher warned.

"Of course," Teaspoon assured him.

"Last time Laurent Descoteaux didn't pay what he owed, his wife, Juliette had a little accident," Asher said.

Teaspoon's blood ran cold. He remembered at the circus the owner had called Lou, Juliette.

"Of course, I really couldn't have pulled that off without help on the inside," Asher continued.

"That always helps," Teaspoon said trying not to show his hand.

"So can you tell me when you last saw that circus," Asher asked with a little more insistence.

"Yeah, they passed through here a few days ago," Teaspoon said.

"Can you tell me which way they were heading?" Asher asked.

"Said they was headin' south, down Kansas way," Teaspoon said. He knew the man would only be temporarily sidetracked, but the time he took to get back on track might mean the difference of getting Buck and Lou out of whatever danger they might be in currently and whatever danger Asher Collins was bringing with him.

Asher tipped his hat and went on his way. Teaspoon's gaze lingered on the man as he watched him ride out of town on the south trail. At least he had bought some time. Now he just needed to figure out a plan. Teaspoon's attention was drawn away from Asher Collins and toward a familiar palomino horse galloping into town. Teaspoon angrily came out of his office. There was no way Jimmy had news already, unless it was bad.

"Jimmy I thought I told you to keep track of Lou and make sure she was going where she said she was," Teaspoon scolded.

"I did, Teaspoon," Jimmy said. "She doubled back almost right away. You were right Teaspoon. She's heading right for that circus."

"Damn!" Teaspoon said. "Gather the others in the bunkhouse. It's time to get to the bottom of this. I have some new information that we need to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

Teaspoon walked onto the bunkhouse porch and heard much yelling from behind the door. "This can't be good," he said and opened the door. Teaspoon's gaze fell on a struggle between two of his riders and predictably it was between Jimmy and Kid. He looked around the rest of the room. Cody was caught in the middle trying to keep the peace while Ike was looking curiously at a picture he drew.

"Let me go, Jimmy," Kid said. "If you don't, you'll be sorry."

"I ain't letting you leave," Jimmy said. "Teaspoon sent me over here to get everyone together."

"Jimmy, Kid, settle down," Teaspoon hollered over the noise.

"Teaspoon, I have to go after Lou," Kid said. "You have to let me go."

"Kid you need to calm down," Teaspoon said. "I promise you will get your chance, but I need you all to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"Make it quick, Teaspoon," Kid warned. "I won't let her be hurt."

Teaspoon sat at the head of the table and looked at his boys. He noticed Ike had a drawing of Buck lain out in front of him. He was curious about that, but now was not the time to ask. He could only hope Ike was coming to his senses. Teaspoon took a deep breath and relayed his meeting with Asher Collins of the Pinkerton Detective Agency.

"I always got the impression, this Juliette was murdered," Kid said. "The way they looked at Lou was as if she was a ghost. Do you think this Asher Collins killed her?"

"Yep, I think I do, Kid," Teaspoon answered.

Kid stood up suddenly. "Don't try and stop me, Teaspoon," he said. "I have to get to Lou."

"And do what, Kid?" Teaspoon asked. "She ain't thinking straight. Kind of like Ike here."

Ike looked up at Teaspoon confused and then looked back at the drawing in front of him.

"Ike do you even know who that is in that picture?" Teaspoon asked.

*My best friend,* Ike signed sadly.

"What's his name?" Teaspoon asked.

Ike looked like he was searching for an answer he should know. *I don't remember,* he said.

"That's a picture of Buck," Teaspoon said gently. "You drew it."

*Buck's not my friend, he's a no good Indian,* Ike signed angrily.

Kid growled. He gave Teaspoon a helpless look.

"Kid, we need to be smart about this," Teaspoon reasoned. "There's no way you'd be able to convince Lou to come back. We have to go about this differently."

"What's the plan, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, if we can't just walk right in and rescue Lou, then what are we gonna do?" Cody added.

"Well, first of all I think and I know you all do too, that Buck is at that carnival," Teaspoon said. "So this rescue mission is about two riders, not just one."

"I wish I knew what they wanted with him," Jimmy wondered.

"I expect we will find that out when we find Buck," Teaspoon said. "Now, I think we need to track that carnival and find out as much about it as possible. There has to be some people there that will talk to us. But we need to be careful. Too many people know what we look like and I'll bet the ones who took Buck will be keeping their eyes out for us."

"I'll start saddling up the horses," Cody said.

"Jimmy why don't you help him?" Teaspoon suggested. "Kid, Ike why don't you see to provisions."

The riders started to move as Teaspoon started to think a little more about the plan. When they were all saddled and ready, Teaspoon gave them some instructions before they left their separate ways.

"Cody, Jimmy, I want you two to split up," Teaspoon said. "Get to that carnival and stay out of sight. Ike, and Kid, you stay with me. Jimmy, you and Cody find out anything you can and we'll meet tonight and talk about what we've learned. We need more information to be able to rescue our family and make sure that they are whole."

Teaspoon looked at Ike as he said the last bit. He could as a marshal just raid the carnival and take Lou and Buck home, but he wanted them to be whole in body, mind, and spirit. That would take much more than a simple rescue mission would accomplish. He needed the mesmerizer to remove the hold he had one Ike, Lou, and most likely Buck.

"Let's ride!" Teaspoon called out as they all kicked their horses into a gallop.

* * *

Buck felt every bump as the caged wagon he was in hit every rock and rut as it traveled along. He had been awake for a while and he felt very ill. He didn't sit up or move. He didn't want the man to know he was awake. He would only be drugged again and that was something he did not want. He needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to get the upper hand. If only he didn't feel so sick. The constant rocking of the wagon kept sloshing his innards around so he tried to keep as still as possible. It felt like the only thing he could control. He wished he knew where he was and which way he was heading, but the canvas curtains blocked his view. The dark was merciful at least. Buck didn't think he could handle the sunlight in his eyes.

The wagon started to slow and Buck was grateful. His gratitude quickly turned to fear as he heard someone call out that it was lunch time. The man would be around to check on him which meant the curtain would be abruptly pulled away and the light would hurt his eyes. There would be no refuge in the food he would be served if he even received any. He would have to choose between nourishment and being awake. His lunch would undoubtedly be laced with agents designed to keep him docile and controlled. Buck tried to remain strong and fight the effects of the poisons, but sometimes it was easier to just escape into the nightmare. Sometimes the poison just made him feel like he didn't care.

The wagon stopped and Buck didn't have to wait long before the man returned. The man pulled back the curtain just as Buck predicted and the bright sun caused him to cover his eyes with his arm. He had water. Buck was thirsty, but the look in the man's eyes told him the water wasn't safe. The man slipped a canteen between the bars and smiled a sickly smile. Buck stared at the man until he walked away. The curtain was left open and after letting his eyes adjust, he looked around. There was nothing but prairie wherever he looked. Buck looked back at the canteen of water. He needed the hydration, so he should drink it regardless of what was in the canteen besides water. He would not have the chance to escape today and perhaps whatever medicine was in the water would make the day go by faster. He wasn't giving up. He wasn't defeated. He just knew that now was not his moment. His moment wasn't far off and he would need the water to keep his body from betraying him and be able to seize the moment when it arrived. Buck took hold of the canteen and pulled the cork out of the top. He brought the canteen to his lips and drank deeply. The water indeed had a funny taste. He had tasted it before though. The water was infused with Laudanum. Buck put the cork back in the canteen and lay back down on the cool floor of the cage. It wouldn't be long now before he would be affected. His eyelids grew heavy and his mind barely registered when the curtains were drawn to hide him from view once more. Buck stared apathetically at the walls of his prison through half closed eyes as the caravan of wagons, trailers, and cages began to move again along the trail to fort Kearny. His time had to come soon. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

Gilles stood next to Agnes and Bill Lake and the three of them watched as Cagliostro took care of the Indian boy.

"He's keeping him drugged," Bill muttered. "Even if we could get close to that cage that boy's in no condition to get away."

Gilles looked down at his coffee mug and tossed the liquid aside. "We'll just have to figure out another way."

"Well, you better do it quick," Bill said nodding toward Laurent's trailer. "That girl Agnes was telling me about just rode up."

Gilles and Agnes took disguised glances over where Bill indicated. The girl from Rock Creek dismounted her horse and knocked the hat off her head so it hung down between her shoulders. She smiled as Laurent kissed her hand. They watched in discomfort as Laurent ushered the girl into his trailer and shut the door.

"This just keeps getting bigger," Gilles said in frustration. "I don't think we'll be able to help either one of them until we reach the fort."

"You're probably right," Agnes agreed. "It will be too hard especially since we need to keep track of two of them now."

"Agnes, can you and Bill keep track of the girl?" Gilles asked. "I don't think I can trust myself."

"Sure, Gilles," Agnes answered concerned.

"She looks so much like my sister, Juliette," Gilles said trying not to let the grief overtake him. "I can't let myself get sucked into believing I could have her back."

"You can count on us," Bill confirmed.

"I'll see if I can help the boy," Gilles said. "I may have to convince Cagliostro I'm on his side to do it."

"Be careful, Gilles," Agnes said as she and Bill climbed aboard their wagon.

* * *

Gilles walked up to Cagliostro's trailer after the caravan had settled into the prairie for the night. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come," Cagliostro called.

Gilles opened the door and peered inside. Cagliostro was seated at his desk reading an old leather bound book while he crushed some herbs with a mortar and pestle.

"Ahhh, Gilles," Cagliostro said, "I have been wondering when you'd come back and see me."

"Yes, well I needed some time to process what I saw the other night," Gilles said.

"I hope you have good news for me," Cagliostro prompted. "I have another project I need to work on so I need your help."

"Yes, I came to tell you that I want to help," Gilles said hoping he looked convincing. "It was hard to see the boy like that, but I have come to understand the necessity of it. I could take over the care and feeding of the boy while you concentrate on other things."

"Splendid," Cagliostro said. "I'm just about to bring the boy his supper and then I'll have a session with him. Afterwards we can chat about what I need you to do."

"Sounds fine," Gilles said. He was in place.

* * *

Jimmy slowed Sundance just outside of the circus camp. Staying under the cover of trees, he moved closer and closer to the perimeter of the wagons. He crouched next to a wagon wheel and observed for a few minutes. Most of the performers and hands were congregated under a tent eating what looked like stew. Now would be a good time to investigate further into the camp. Jimmy stood up and took a step and stopped as he felt a gun barrel poke him between the shoulder blades.

"Don't move," a voice said.

* * *

**A/N: See I told you I'd get back to this eventually :) Anyways, I won't wait as long between updates on this one. I can see the end of this story in sight!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jimmy put his hands up in the air. He cursed under his breath that he had been found and so quickly.

"Turn around slow," the voice said and Jimmy noticed for the first time that it was the voice of a woman.

Jimmy turned and looked at his captor. He remembered her as a performer. She was even more beautiful close up.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jimmy said shyly. "I was just looking for someone."

The woman lowered her gun and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're lucky I was the one that found you and not someone else," she said. "The name's Agnes Lake."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Jimmy said. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off.

"We need to get you under wraps," Agnes said. "This way. Hurry."

Jimmy followed close behind the woman and couldn't help noticing she cut a nice figure. A smile of admiration crept across his features as she stopped in front of a trailer. She looked around quickly and opened the door. "Come inside," she said.

Jimmy walked in and took a look around the room. It amazed him how much bigger the trailer looked on the inside. It looked comfortable. There was a bed along the back wall and a vanity and mirror. She lived in this room on wheels and she got ready to do her act here too. He could see her costume hanging on a peg. It sparkled with beads and jewels.

"What's your name, Son," Agnes asked as she handed him a bottle of sarsaparilla.

"Jimmy," he answered, "er, James Butler Hickok. My friends call me Jimmy."

"You took an awful chance sneaking around here," Agnes said, "but I'm glad you did."

"You are?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Yes," Agnes stated. "Jimmy, you are from Rock Creek, right?"

Jimmy nodded.

"And you've come looking for your friends, correct?" she asked.

Jimmy nodded again.

"The girl and the Indian?" Agnes asked making sure.

"That's right," Jimmy said. "I know they're here."

"I want to help you," Agnes said. "My husband and I and Gilles Lemay have been decided we can't stand by and let them be hurt."

Jimmy frowned at the word 'husband' but was curious about the third person mentioned. "Who is this Gilles Lemay?" he asked.

"He is the advance man for the circus and he also juggles," Agnes said.

Jimmy searched his memory and remembered Gilles had taken an interest in Lou. "I'm not sure I trust this, Gilles, fella," he said.

Agnes smiled a knowing smile. "Did you come alone, Jimmy?" she asked.

"Why?" Jimmy asked nervously. He didn't like the way she asked that question.

"Well, I hope you didn't," Agnes clarified. "That girl came here alone and got caught. I'd hate to see that happen to you too."

"I didn't come alone," Jimmy assured her.

"Good," Agnes said. "It's going to take more than just you to get them out of here safely."

Jimmy didn't like the sound of that. "Why can't we just break them out?" he asked.

Agnes smiled sympathetically. "We think Cagliostro has planned to turn the girl into Juliette," she said. "You can take her from here, but she'll just come right back. You must make him release her."

Jimmy put his hands on the handles of his guns. "I can do that," he said dangerously, "and her name is Lou, by the way."

"I think you need a much more thought out and complex plan," Agnes said. "The Indian will be much harder to free."

"His name is Buck," Jimmy said. "Why is he harder to free?

Agnes nodded at the admonishment Jimmy gave her. "Well, Buck is locked in a cage while Lou is free to come and go," she said. "But Buck is also chained and he has been drugged."

Jimmy's mind filled with anger at the thought. "Why in the hell would he do that to him?" he said with a raised voice.

"Shhhh," Agnes said, "not so loud. From what Gilles has said, Cagliostro is trying to break him. I gotta give it to your friend though. He isn't being very cooperative. At any rate, Buck isn't walking out of here. He'll probably need to be carried."

For once Jimmy was proud of Buck's stubbornness. The description of Buck's treatment left him cold though. He wasn't sure he could last against something like that.

"Jimmy," Agnes said placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is something else you need to know."

"What's that?" Jimmy asked.

"I was here and watching when Lou came here looking for Buck," she said. "When Cagliostro caught her, she didn't put up a fight."

"You mean she went with him willingly?" Jimmy asked confused.

"That's right," Agnes said. "I think Cagliostro may have threatened Buck or something to get her to go with him. I think everything is linked and we have to dismantle it altogether."

"Sounds like you all have a plan," Jimmy said.

"We don't really," Agnes said, "but I'm real glad you came when you did. We are getting ourselves into place, but now with you here we can maybe do something more."

"Agnes, would you be willing to come with me and tell everything you know to my friends?" Jimmy asked.

Agnes smiled. "I would, but I think I should bring Gilles with me," she answered. "He is really in a better position to answer questions."

Jimmy frowned. He didn't trust this man, but didn't really see that he had a choice. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll wait here while you find Gilles. I'll take you to where we're camped."

Jimmy sat down in a chair and watched as Agnes left her trailer in search of Gilles.

* * *

"How much of that stuff do you give him," Gilles asked as Cagliostro continued to grind herbs together.

"Just a pinch is all he can handle," Cagliostro replied. "This is potent stuff."

"What does it do?" Gilles asked.

"Makes his mind more vulnerable to my control," Cagliostro said. "You see, the normal mind control that I perform in the tent doesn't last very long and the suggestions I gave the boy's friend will wear off eventually. I want to make my control over this boy permanent."

"Why?" Gilles asked trying to hide his horror.

"Well, he is an experiment of sorts," Cagliostro said and his eyes started to appraise Gilles. "I suppose you will find out soon enough. The girl, the one who looks exactly like your sister, well she's here. Laurent has commissioned me to turn her into Juliette. I am using the boy to test the best method of erasing her mind and installing Juliette's memories and feelings."

"Do you think it will work?" Gilles asked.

"I don't know," Cagliostro said. "The boy is putting up quite a fight. I would have better results if he was a willing subject. The girl is though."

"She is?" Gilles asked surprised.

"Well sort of," Cagliostro said. "She is only willing because I have the boy. I told her I would make her just like the boy if she didn't cooperate."

"What happens to that arrangement if the boy gets away?" Gilles asked curiously.

"He won't get away," Cagliostro answered. "I'm going to make a deal with him tonight. One very similar to the one I made with the girl. He will remain here to protect her. Neither one of them will ever willingly go while the other remains."

"Smart," Gilles commented. Gilles thought he might be sick, but he needed to keep it together. He needed to figure out a way to help the poor soul in the cage.

"Come, Gilles," Cagliostro said. "Let's give the boy his supper. Laurent will be meeting us there with the girl, so everything should go as planned. Oh and when you see the girl, please address her as, Juliette."

Gilles felt like he had been sucker punched, but he reluctantly followed Cagliostro to the where the roust-abouts had put up the tent for the menagerie. When they walked through the entrance Laurent was already there with the girl.

"Gilles!" Lou said as she broke away from Laurent. She launched herself into his arms and gave him a big hug. Just like Juliette used to do. Gilles caught her and swung her around as if to play along, but inside this display was killing him.

"Juliette, darling, how are you?" Gilles asked with his voice trembling.

"Just fine big brother," Lou said. "Where have you been? I've been wanting to see you all day."

"I wasn't feeling well earlier, dear sister," Gilles said. He needed to look away. He needed to see anything but this woman standing before him making his dearest wish come true. She was not Juliette and he needed to remember that. He looked over at the cage. Cagliostro was talking the Indian boy in the cage. He wanted to be closer so he could hear. He looked back at the girl. "I'm better now."

"Come, Juliette," Laurent said starting to lead her away. "You look exhausted."

Gilles turned his attention to the cage and walked up beside Cagliostro.

"What do you think, boy?" Cagliostro asked the defeated looking boy. "How badly do you want to see your friend free? If you don't start cooperating, I'm going to start giving her the same medicine I've been slipping you."

Gilles looked at the boy. He looked so defeated and Gilles knew he had to do something.

"What'll it be boy," Cagliostro growled. "Are you going to cooperate?"

The boy looked up with a single tear sliding down from his eye and nodded. Gilles felt sick. He didn't know what to do next. He needed a diversion.

Laurent ran back inside the tent, as if on cue, and ran up to the two men.

"I need your help," Laurent begged Cagliostro. "She's starting to come out of it."

Cagliostro looked at the boy and then at Gilles. He thrust a vile of ground herbs in his hand. "Put a pinch in his dinner," he said. "Just a pinch. I'll be back later."

Gilles took the vile and looked at his charge and let out the breath he was holding.

* * *

Buck looked up at the man now in charge of his fate. He wondered if he would ever have a thought that was his own after tonight. Lou was just here, but the Lou he knew was gone. He ran a chained hand up to his hair. It was stringy and dirty. He felt sick and tired and didn't know how he could keep fighting. The man's threat to treat Lou the same way he was being treated was the final blow to him.

"I know it looks bad, but you can't give up," the man standing before his cage said. "My name is Gilles and I'm going to help you."

"I can't keep going," Buck said. "I can't let him hurt her."

"I have people on my side and we're going to help her too," Gilles said. Buck didn't know if he could trust him but he felt his eyes glass over with tears of relief. "I'm not going to drug your food and I'm going to make sure your water is clean too, but I'm going to have to ask you to trust me and play along. It's the only way we can buy enough time to help you both."

"You have to send word to the marshal in Rock Creek," Buck said. "He will know what to do."

"I'll send someone first thing in the morning," Gilles promised. "I'm going to get Cagliostro to let me be in charge of your care. I'm going to help you get out of here."

"I won't leave without Lou," Buck said. "I can't leave her here."

"Don't worry," Gilles said, "The plan is get you both out of here together."

Buck smiled as much as he could, but hid it quickly faded when he saw another person come inside the tent. A woman neared the cage and seemed intent on talking to Gilles.

"Gilles, I found another one of them snooping around," she reported.

"One of their friends, here?" Gilles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if I hadn't found him first who knows what that creep would have done to him," she said. "He has a whole group of them with him. They're camped out near here. Jimmy, is hiding in my trailer. He wants to take us to the camp so we can plan."

"Jimmy's here?" Buck asked. He was sure if he heard her right.

"Yes, sweetheart, he is," she said walking to the cage and clasping his hand. "My name's Agnes and we're going to get you out of here."

Buck relaxed against the bars of his cage and for the first time in days felt like everything might be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimmy sat and waited in the trailer. He tried not to rifle through things too much but he was bored and anxious. What was taking Agnes so long? Jimmy started to look at an elaborate ink well when the door knob started to jostle. He hastily put the ink well done and it fell over leaking ink all over the table. Jimmy threw a scarf over it as the door opened. A man he didn't recognize was escorting Cody inside.

"Jimmy?" Cody asked upon entry. "Did you get caught too?"

"Caught?" Jimmy answered with a boastful smile. "Of course _I_ didn't get caught. I found an ally."

Cody blushed in embarrassment and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "This is Bill Lake. He's a friend."

"Howdy Bill," Jimmy said reaching to shake the man's hand. "I had the pleasure of meeting your wife a few minutes ago. I believe she is out looking for you and Gilles right now."

"Make yourselves at home, gents," Bill said. "I'm gonna see what's keeping Agnes."

Bill stepped out from the trailer leaving the two riders alone. "You find out anything?" Cody asked. "I don't know nothin."

Jimmy relayed Buck's condition as he understood it to Cody. Cody paled at the description. "We gotta get him out of here now," he said.

"I want to as much as you do, but we can't," Jimmy said. "I don't think he'd go anyway. Not unless we had Lou too, and from what I understand she won't leave. We need to bring these three to see Teaspoon."

Cody wandered over to the table where Jimmy had spilled the inkwell. He started to pick up the scarf when they both heard a noise by the door.

The door burst opened and the boys let out breaths of relief. "Ah I see you caught one too," Agnes said to Bill.

"I knew it, Hickok," Cody said pointing the inked scarf in his hand at Jimmy. "I knew you got caught."

"Oh my," Agnes said looking down at her desk. "There's ink everywhere."

"Well, that's just great, Cody," Jimmy said. "Just look what you did."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Cody sheepishly. "I guess Jimmy owes you a scarf."

Agnes gave them both a look and shook her head. "Well, I think now's a good time for you boys to take us to your friends," she said looking at Jimmy and Cody. "I don't think we'll have a better time. The camp is settled and the roust-about should be into their cups by now."

"Did you find Gilles?" Bill asked and Agnes nodded.

"He's going to meet us just outside the camp."

Agnes turned to the boys, "We'll follow you."

* * *

Teaspoon sipped the last of his coffee and watched as Kid paced and Ike stared at their campfire. He had felt more comfortable in a snake pit. "Kid, why don't you take a seat," Teaspoon suggested. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't just sit here and wait, Teaspoon," Kid protested. "I want to go to the carnival now."

"That would be a tactical error," a voice called out from the darkness.

"I'm afraid he's right, Kid," Jimmy said coming into the light with Cody. Behind them a woman and two men followed. Teaspoon recognized the one as the man he first made contact with regarding the circus.

"This here is Agnes Lake and her husband Bill," Cody said. "That there is..."

"Gilles Lemay," Teaspoon said holding his hand out. "We've met before in my office before your circus came to my town and turned the lives of my riders upside down."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Gilles said sincerely. "I didn't know the extent of Cagliostro's influence over my brother-in-law."

"Kid, put on some more coffee," Teaspoon said. "I think we've got a long night ahead of us."

Pleasantries were exchanged as Teaspoon introduced his riders. Gilles explained all he knew from the point the rolled into Rock Creek up until tonight. The horrified faces of Teaspoon and the riders made it difficult to tell them everything.

"Cagliostro has built safety net upon safety net to protect his projects," Gilles summed up. "We will have to rescue them both and I don't see a way for that to work until we get into Fort Kearney. Things are a lot looser when we're in a town."

"Do you think Lou is lost," Kid choked out behind tears.

"No, I don't," Gilles said. "But she's letting them alter her mind to save your other friend, but it isn't taking like Cagliostro wants." Gilles looked over to Teaspoon. "The Indian boy is in pretty bad shape, though, I'm afraid."

"How bad?" Teaspoon prompted.

"I don't think that boy has had a clear moment since he's been at the camp," Gilles said. "Cagliostro keeps him chained and drugged at all times. The boy's spirit is almost broken."

"Damn," Teaspoon cursed. "I don't know if we can wait until that circus settles down in Fort Kearney."

"I agree with Teaspoon," Kid said. "We have to get Lou out of there too."

"Cagliostro is letting me see to the boy's care," Gilles revealed. "I won't let that man poison the boy any further if I can help it. We need the time to get everything into place, besides Laurent would never hurt Louise. He thinks she's Juliette."

"I can't lose her," Kid said. "That includes her mind. I won't let that happen."

Teaspoon looked at Kid and put a hand on his shoulder. He needed Kid to stay focused. Jimmy and Cody started passing out mugs of coffee to their visitors and refilling the mugs of the riders.

"Gilles," Teaspoon said, "A Pinkerton agent came looking for the circus. Does the name, Asher Collins mean anything to you?"

Gilles was about to take a sip of coffee, but lowered the mug instead. Teaspoon watched the blood drain from the man's face.

"I take it, it does," Teaspoon said.

Gilles nodded while trying to find his voice. "Where is he now?" he managed to choke out.

"I sent him south, but I don't think he'll stay on that path very long," Teaspoon answered. "I expect he'll find the circus eventually."

"I hope it's later rather than sooner," Gilles said. "I can't prove it, but I think that man is responsible for Juliette's death and if he sees your friend, Lou, I just don't know what he'll do."

"What do you suggest?" Teaspoon asked the worried juggler.

"We have to keep him away or busy," Gilles answered. "Maybe I can get some money together for him. Laurent owes a lot of money on the circus."

Gilles seemed lost in thought for a few minutes and then Agnes began to speak. "I think we need to split up into teams. We have three points of attention -Buck, Lou, and now this Asher fella."

"How many people do we need for each part?" Bill asked to keep the planning going.

Gilles rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate. "The marshal and I are the only ones who know who Asher Collins is," he said. "One of us will have to be on that team."

"I'll head up that team," Bill said confidently. "Marshal Hunter, I could disguise you as a clown. If Asher Collins shows up we'll deal with him."

Cody snickered while Jimmy and Kid smiled broadly at the thought of Teaspoon as a circus clown. The mood around the campfire began to relax and everyone began to enjoy their coffee instead of staring at it.

"Agnes, you head up the rescue of Lou, and I'll free Buck," Gilles suggested. "Marshal, I'll let you decide which of your people is on which team."

"Jimmy and Kid," Teaspoon said, "why don't you go with Miss Agnes and Ike and Cody, you're with Mr. Lemay."

Gilles and Agnes nodded. Teaspoon pulled Gilles aside. "Ike here is Buck's best friend, but that Cagliostro feller has him thinking ill of Buck. It might be a problem."

"Is it starting to wear off yet?" Gilles asked. "Cagliostro had done this before and it is never permanent."

"Yeah, he's starting to come around," Teaspoon said.

"I'll keep my eye on him," Gilles assured him, "but I think once he sees his friend, he will be fine."

"That's good to hear," Teaspoon said.

Cody refilled his cup and passed the coffee pot around the circle one more time. The group of worried riders began to smile and relax now that they had an idea what was going on. They had hope now too and it was making all the difference.

"We'll need to disguise you all," Gilles said. "Cagliostro knows who you all are."

"I think between Bill and I we can come up with some clothes to disguise you," Agnes offered. "If you boys can keep your heads down and out of trouble you should be able to blend in. Cagliostro isn't looking for you all so you may go unnoticed."

"We should break for the circus camp now," Bill suggested. "I think cover of darkness would be best to get you all in unnoticed."

The remaining coffee was either swallowed or thrown on the fire as the riders and their guests started to pack up the camp and saddle their horses.

* * *

After another successful session with Cagliostro, Laurent nervously led Lou to Jules Leotard's trailer. He wasn't sure how hard to encourage this woman into embracing the performing side of Juliette. Lou had insisted though. She really wanted to resume Juliette's place in the trapeze and high wire acts. Laurent could fool himself most of the time that this lovely lady was his Juliette, but Lou had never been on a tightrope or a trapeze before, no matter what the girl thought she remembered. It would be dangerous.

"Laurent, darling, do you think Jules is asleep yet?" Lou asked. "I really want to start practicing as soon as we can. Maybe we can practice in the morning at first light."

"I'll ask the rousties to put up the rigging when we set up camp for the day," Laurent said relenting. "That way you can practice at the end of the day and in the morning."

"That would be splendid," Lou said excitedly. "I have missed flying above the trees so very much. I must be out of practice and I just can't abide it any longer."

"I know my dear," Laurent said with a sad smile. "You always loved to soar like the birds. After the accident I didn't think I'd ever see it again."

"Let's not talk about the accident," Lou said with a hopeful smile. "I'm all better now and I want to get back up there."

Laurent knocked on Jules's door and the two waited.

Jules opened the door and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His eyes grew large and his mouth opened with an involuntary gasp. "Sacre bleu!" he cried softly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Jules," Laurent said quietly so to keep the scene private. "I wanted to let you know Juliette is all recovered from her accident. She wants to begin working on the trapeze again."

Jules stepped out of his trailer and circled Lou while taking in every detail. "I can't believe it is you," he said in his heavily French accented English. "We all thought you were dead."

"Well, as you can see, I am quite alive," Lou said while turning a graceful pirouette. "Do you think if we practiced hard enough, I could make my return performance in Fort Kearney?"

Laurent and Jules exchanged a concerned look. "It depends, on how much your body remembers," Jules said without making a commitment.

"I really want to perform again," Lou said, "and I want to do it as soon as possible."

"Then we will start working in the morning, my dear," Jules said smiling. "We'll start slow and go from there." Jules turned to Laurent. "Can you tell Willard and his boys to set up the rigging?"

"I will," Laurent said with a cautious smile.

Seeing his Juliette performing again would perhaps do his heart good after all, but the sight of her falling to her death was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't ever watch that happen again.

"You always use a net," Laurent warned. "Don't ever let her talk you into forgoing it."

"That day haunts me, Laurent," Jules said as his accent grew a bit thicker. "I can't sleep through the night without seeing it happen over and over. I will keep her safe."

"Thank you, Jules," Laurent said. "Come, Juliette, we should retire to our trailer."

Lou smiled and let Laurent lead her away.

* * *

**A/N: I am so glad to back in the saddle again. I had a bit of a time writing last week (bad reaction to medication) but I am feeling much better and more creative. I am biting my nails to the quick with this story. Hurry boys!**


End file.
